Abduction of the Wolf
by Kleineganz
Summary: Sequel to "Necromancing the Wolf," set post-Inquisition. Dorian and Fenris return to Minrathous together, and drama ensues. Some story elements borrowed (with full permission from Brynneth - THANK YOU!) from "Three Nights in Kirkwall" (/s/7489092/1/Three-Nights-in-Kirkwall). I consider that story as a prelude to "Necromancing the Wolf."
1. Return to Kirkwall

Dorian and Fenris departed Skyhold soon after the defeat of Corypheus and the election of a new Divine. They knew the Inquisition still had much work ahead of it, but they both felt they could do more good back in Minrathous, than they could in Skyhold.

Dorian had been inspired by the Inquisitor to try and do what he could to make much needed reforms in the Tevinter Imperium. Fenris desired to see change in the land he had called home for most of his life, but he was far more skeptical that it could ever happen. However, with the optimistic mage at his side, he felt he owed Dorian the opportunity to try.

They headed to Kirkwall and spent a few days there before boarding a ship to Minrathous. This was the first time the couple had traveled anywhere together that hadn't been a part of an Inquisition mission. They stayed in Varric's personal quarters at the Hanged Man, which Dorian was less than comfortable with. He would have preferred staying in an upscale Inn in High Town, but Fenris insisted. Fenris felt safer among the familiar, and Dorian acquiesced.

It so happened that while they were in town, Isabella … _Admiral_ Isabella now, apparently … happened to be in Kirkwall as well, having delivered some shipment and giving her crew some much needed shore leave. When she entered the Hanged Man, the last person she expected to see was Fenris.

Fenris and Dorian were sitting at a corner table having drinks when Isabella sauntered in. Fenris wasn't sure if he was happy or not to see the seductive pirate, but it brought back flashbacks of when he ran with Hawke and his "gang" here in Kirkwall. He almost half-expected to see Hawke, Anders, Merril and even Varric come in next, although he knew that would be impossible.

Isabella noticed Fenris immediately, he was hard to miss with his distinctive lyrium tattoos.

"Fenris!" Isabella exclaimed, as she sauntered over to their table and sat down. "What are you doing back in Kirkwall? And who is this absolutely delicious morsel of manhood next to you?"

"Hello Isabella" Fenris said, with a slight growl. "We're just in town waiting for a ship to sail to Minrathous, which leaves in a few days. This is Altus Dorian Pavus."

"An Altus, eh? From the Imperium? Are you in need of rescuing dear Fenris?" Isabella asked warily, eying Dorian suspiciously.

"Oh heavens no, dear lady," Dorian spoke up. "If anyone is in need of rescuing it's me. You see, I believe Fenris stole my heart." Dorian winked and took Fenris' hand in his.

Isabella relaxed a little when she saw Fenris' gaze soften as he blushed and looked over at Dorian. "Generally when Fenris steals someone's heart, they don't remain alive very long," joked Isabella, referring to Fenris' unique lyrium powered ability to, literally, rip someone's heart out of their chest.

Isabella spent some time at their table, getting acquainted with Dorian, who stubbornly resisted all her womanly charms, and getting re-acquainted with Fenris. Then Isabella spied a relatively handsome man entering the bar, and she excused herself, with a warning to Dorian "Don't break his heart, _Altus_, or you'll have to answer to me!"

When they were still at Skyhold, everyone seemed to respect their relationship, but since leaving the Inquisition, there had been a number of incidents where people assumed that Dorian didn't have the best of intentions towards his elven companion. Dorian was growing weary of the constant warnings and accusations.

Dorian was truly, madly and deeply in love with Fenris. It hurt him to think of the horrible things Fenris had had to endure when he was a slave of Denarius. It sickened him to think that other slaves in the Imperium may be suffering similar fates at the hands of their masters and he knew he had to do something to stop it.

But how could he convince people that his intentions with Fenris were honorable?

The next morning, Dorian woke early, disentangling himself from Fenris' embrace. The elf was still sound asleep and Dorian had come up with an idea in the night of how to solve at least one of his problems.

He dressed quickly and headed to High Town, arriving just as shop keepers were opening for business. He strode purposefully towards one establishment that carried the sorts of wares he sought. He spent a considerable amount of time making his selection – wanting it to be absolutely perfect.

It was nearly lunch time by the time Dorian headed back to low town, not aware that a certain lyrium branded elf was watching his movements suspiciously from the rooftops of high town. Fenris hadn't seen which shop Dorian had come out of, but Fenris was very familiar with this part of high town, and the sorts of establishments that could be found here, including the Blooming Rose.

Fenris set his teeth on edge, assuming that the Rose had been the Mage's destination. The amount of time Dorian had been gone was roughly the right amount of time for a quick tryst at the Rose. Watching the mage wend his way back to lowtown, he had more spring in his step than he'd had the previous day, and he definitely looked like the "cat who swallowed the canary."

Fenris' felt his heart breaking at the thought of the mage needing to find pleasure in another's arms, and steeled himself against it. "I knew it was too good to be true. I should have never trusted that mage with my heart," he thought to himself.

Fenris purchased a bottle of wine, and made his way to the old, crumbling mansion he'd been squatting in when he last lived in Kirkwall. He noted nothing seemed to have changed, and the building remained abandoned.

He made his way up to the room he'd occupied, and lit a fire. After he rose to his feet again, he saw it. The empty bottle of Antivan Red that he'd left on the mantle on that last, fateful day. He noted that the red string he'd left looped around the neck was gone and his heart skipped a beat, remembering a long ago promise on a dark, rainy night.

Fenris' heart broke all over again, and he angrily grabbed the empty bottle from the mantle and hurled it against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

When Dorian arrived back at the Hanged Man, he noted that Fenris was absent, but didn't think too much of it initially, assuming that the elf had gone out to stretch his legs.

Several hours passed and it was well past sunset, when Dorian looked up from the book he'd been reading, realizing that Fenris had not yet returned. Beginning to worry, he grabbed his staff and headed down from Varric's room into the common room of the pub.

He spotted Isabella, and approached her, his eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked, "What have you done?" she immediately accused.

"_Fasta vass_ woman! I haven't done anything, just help me find Fenris. He's been gone for several hours and I'm worried sick." Dorian then related the events of the day, including the shop he'd gone to that morning. "When I came back, Fenris was gone and I haven't seen him since getting up this morning."

Isabella noted how completely worried Dorian looked. Perhaps he was an honorable Tevinter after all. He looked positively panicked.

"Well, there is that abandoned mansion in Hightown that Fenris used to live in. I believe it's still abandoned, so perhaps he went there to brood about something. That's what he would do when he was in a foul mood, when we were still all running around helping Hawke," Isabella offered, giving him directions to the mansion.

Dorian ran the entire way there, completely out of breath as he stood in front of the address Isabella had given him. He saw no signs of life in the abandoned building, and he first attempted to knock on the door. When there was no response he tried to open the door, but it was locked tight.

"_Vehendis_!" he swore, then louder, "Fenris! Are you in there? Please let me in. Don't make me break the door down!"

Finally he heard a stirring from within and several agonizing minutes later, he heard the click of a lock at the door. Then, nothing. He went to open the door and let himself in, but no sign of Fenris. He listened intently and heard paced shuffling coming from an upper room.

Dorian climbed the stairs and approached the room warily, not sure in what mood he'd find Fenris.

He finally found the room Fenris was in, pacing back and forth in front of a roaring fire, wine bottle in his hand. Fenris stopped his pacing, his back still towards the mage. He took a long drink from the bottle before speaking.

Without turning around he gritted through his teeth "Explain yourself, _mage_."

"Explain what, exactly, _Amatus_? What has gotten you in such a state? I've been worried sick. If it hadn't been for Isabella pointing me to this crumbling mansion, I wouldn't have known where to start looking for you!" Dorian said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Don't call me that, _mage_. I rings hollow," Fenris said with a low growl.

"Don't call you what? _Amatus_? But why? You know you are my heart … _my love_." Dorian said, as calmly and sincerely as possible.

What had gotten Fenris in this state? Was it this damnable city bringing back old memories and reopening old wounds?

Fenris wheeled around, throwing the wine bottle against the wall, close to Dorian's head, splattering the remnants of the wine all over his fine silken robes. His face was streaked with tears.

"I am not your love, _mage_," Fenris shouted. "I could never be your love if you bore so quickly and must find pleasure in the arms of whores!"

Then Dorian realized what must have happened. Fenris had noted his absence that morning and gone to follow him, and saw him leaving the area of Hightown where the brothel was located, although that hadn't been Dorian's destination. Fenris must not have seen him leave the shop Dorian spent several hours in that morning, and had just assumed the worst.

"Oh Fenris, I'm so sorry. I hadn't wanted to wake you this morning, but I assure you, I never stepped foot inside that brothel, or any brothel for that matter. At least not since long before I ever arrived in Ferelden," Dorian said apologetically.

"You weren't at the Blooming Rose this morning?" Fenris asked, warily.

"No, I most definitely was not, you silly, jealous elf," Dorian said firmly. "I was in Hightown making a few purchases for our trip. I couldn't help that some of the shops I visited happened to be close to the vicinity of the Blooming Rose, but that was definitely one establishment I did not visit today."

Fenris visibly slumped against the mantle, his steeled resolve gone, and his eyes streaming tears as he softened his gaze on Dorian.

Dorian rushed over to his side, embracing him with as much tenderness and love as he could convey, burrowing his head into the crook of his neck. He then raised his hands to cup Fenris' face, to wipe the tears with gentle strokes of his thumbs, kissing Fenris tenderly, lovingly.

"Please," Dorian whispered, "Please, come and talk to me if you ever feel doubtful of my love for you, _Amatus_. I love you dearly and it breaks my heart to see you in such pain."

Fenris clung to Dorian, his body wracked with sobs, letting go of the pain and anger he'd been holding on to for the past few hours.

"I … I'm sorry Dorian," Fenris sobbed "I still find it difficult to have found a man such as you. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

Fenris pulled back and looked into Dorian's eyes. All he saw there was love, sincerity and a good deal of relief.

"I'm sorry that I was such a fool, to think you would do that. I should know you better than that by now," Fenris said, apologetically.

Dorian leaned in to kiss Fenris again, trying to keep it tender, but Fenris had other ideas. Fenris deepened the kiss, sliding one hand to the back of Dorian's neck and the other to his lower back, pulling him in closer. As Dorian's lips parted in a quiet moan, Fenris slipped his tongue in, wanting to taste the mage fully.

"I want you," Fenris breathed into Dorian's mouth.

Dorian pulled back and looked into Fenris' eyes, full of a mix of passion and regret.

"and I need you, _Amatus_, so very much," Dorian said tenderly, as he began undoing Fenris' armor, stripping him bare before him, leaving searing kisses along the skin between the lyrium markings.

Soon they were both naked and Dorian pulled Fenris down onto him on the rug in front of the blazing fire, and made love to Fenris over and over that night, showing Fenris just how much he did need him, in every way possible.


	2. Sailing to Minrathous

A few days later, Dorian and Fenris boarded the ship bound for Minrathous. Dorian and Fenris had discussed at length how to handle the trip. The ship was no place to start their political machinations, and so it was best if Fenris was seen as a servant and body guard to the Altus Pavus. This allowed them to share a cabin without suspicion, and didn't raise too many questions amongst the other passengers, most of whom were Tevinter nobles, with their own retinue of servants and slaves.

Fenris wasn't happy with the situation, but he agreed it was best to lay low for now. A ship in the middle of the ocean was no place to begin a rebellion. Even so, seeing his fellow elves in servitude, especially the slaves with the ornate collars on their necks, infuriated him.

Fenris remained at Dorian's side as a dutiful bodyguard should throughout the trip, and Dorian received many compliments, and a couple of outright offers, for his very comely elf companion. Dorian always politely, but firmly, declined, stating that Fenris was his favorite and that he had no intention of selling the elf for any price.

The voyage was taking far too long for their liking, but there was nothing for it. They kept to their cabin as much as was considered polite, only socializing as much as was deemed necessary to keep up appearances. Dorian also feigned illness a few times in order to get out of a few awkward social situations.

When alone, Fenris and Dorian spent much of their waking hours either discussing their plans once they arrived in Minrathous, or making passionate love to each other. Since the incident in Kirkwall, Dorian didn't want to give Fenris any cause for doubt again.

He still had the item he had purchased on that fateful day in Kirkwall, but he felt the timing just wasn't right to give it to Fenris. As fragile as Fenris' heart still was, the moment had to be right, or as right as it could possibly be for the two of them. There could be no grandstanding or ulterior motive behind the giving of it, or, Dorian feared, he'd scare Fenris off for good.

After another interminably boring evening socializing, Dorian and Fenris were finally able to retire to their cabin again. Once inside, Fenris faced Dorian, taking his hands into his own.

"I just wanted to say, thank you," Fenris said sincerely "for having to constantly put down the offers those magisters keep making. I know you would never entertain such offers, but I still wanted to express my appreciation."

His lips quirking into a half-smile, Fenris leaned in and gave Dorian a very appreciative kiss, snaking his hand around Dorian's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Pulling back to catch his breath, his hands now on Fenris' hips, Dorian looked into those emerald eyes, blown wide by desire. "If this is how you show your appreciation, _Amatus_, I will have to find ways to elicit your appreciation more often," Dorian said, his lips quirked into a mischievous half-smile.

Fenris smashed his lips into Dorian's once more, kissing more passionately, conveying his love, his want and his need all in a single, burning gesture. Without breaking contact, they began to remove each other's clothing with practiced ease. Fenris had quickly learned the fastest way to undo all of the complicated, and mostly unnecessary buckles, latches and buttons on his lover's clothing. Soon they were completely naked in each other's arms and Dorian swept Fenris up into his arms to carry him to the bed, the way he had done the first time they made love. With anyone else Fenris may have objected, but with Dorian it just somehow felt … right.

As they lay on the bed, the ship's rocking motion swaying them against each other as they explored each other with hands and lips and tongues. Even though they had become lovers months before, they still couldn't get enough of each other's touch and taste.

Fenris kissed his way down towards Dorian's naval, while his hands stroked from Dorian's knees, slowly up, until he was caressing the inside of Dorian's thigh, carefully avoiding Dorian's very noticeable arousal. Fenris kept teasing, kissing, licking and caressing all around the area, but just not touching where Dorian desperately needed his touch.

Dorian threaded his hand into Fenris' hair, trying to steer the elf's head towards where he wanted it, "Fenris, by the Maker, _please_!" he begged, thrusting his hips for emphasis. Fenris sat back and regarded the magnificent mage for a moment. To be able to make Dorian so willing and pliant under his touch was so … liberating. He growled as he bent down to kiss the tip of Dorian's erection, slowly parting his lips and licking off the pre-cum from the tip, relishing the salty tang of it.

The groan that passed Dorian's lips at that contact encouraged Fenris to continue, slowly kissing and licking the hard shaft, curling his fingers around the base _just so_, before enveloping the shaft with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Dorian bucked his hips up at that, his eyes rolling into the back of his head with the absolute pleasure of the feel of Fenris' hot mouth around his aching cock. He was now so aroused he didn't think he could last long under such ministrations. He let Fenris slide his cock in and out of his mouth a few more times before tangling his fingers into Fenris' hair, urging him to pull back. Dorian wanted … no _needed_ … more from his lover.

"_Amatus_, please, take me. I need you inside me," Dorian said, his voice rough with lust.

Fenris moaned slightly at the request and hurriedly grasped for the bottle of oil they kept near their bed. Dorian spread his legs, angling his hips so Fenris had the access he needed. Coating his fingers with the slick substance, Fenris slowly inserted a finger into Dorian, allowing his lover to adjust before thrusting his finger in and out slowly, then adding a second finger, slowly preparing his lover.

Fenris kept his eyes locked on Dorian's the entire time and could tell when Dorian was ready from just a look. He withdrew his fingers and settled himself between Dorian's legs. He added more oil to his hand, and stroked himself, making his own erection slick and shiny, before lining himself up at Dorian's entrance. He slowly pushed forward, grasping Dorian's knees for leverage. Dorian's hot passage slowly adjusted to Fenris' intrusion until Fenris was completely hilted within his lover.

Fenris leaned forward to capture Dorian's mouth, muting his moans of pleasure, as he began to slowly pump himself in and out of Dorian. Fenris loved making love to Dorian. Making him writhe in pleasure beneath him was such an amazing experience, and he thanked the Maker every day that he had Dorian in his life.

Dorian moaned again and begged Fenris "please, faster!"

Fenris happily complied, grasping Dorian's erection in his hand, he began to increase the speed of his love making, until skin slapped loudly against skin. His hand matched the pace of his new rhythm, bringing them faster to the edge of the abyss.

Dorian was the first to come, shouting "Fenris!" loudly, spilling his orgasm all over Fenris' hand and his own stomach and chest. Feeling his lover come, clenching down on his cock drove Fenris over the edge as well, and with a few final, hard thrusts, he came deep inside of Dorian, shouting his name over and over with every spasm.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, spent and satisfied. Dorian held Fenris close, not wanting the feeling of complete and utter bliss to ever end. They both slowly sank into sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the ship, lurked someone who did not want to call attention to himself. He watched the Altus and his elf intently from the shadows whenever the two left their cabin. He studied them both carefully, and questioned other passengers about them in hushed whispers when the pair were not up and about. What he'd learned made him very glad that he'd stowed away on this vessel. He decided that this Fenris would be exactly what his organization needed in order to finally kill or capture a notorious deserter from their ranks.

Once they arrived in Minrathous, he would have to work quickly in order to lay his trap to capture the infamous elf. Thankfully he had plenty of time during this voyage to carefully map out his plans.


	3. Arriving in Minrathous

They arrived in Minrathous mid-morning. It was a lovely, sunny day in the Imperium, and much warmer than Ferelden or Orlais. Dorian loved it, and Fenris begrudgingly realized he'd also missed the familiar heat of the North.

Dorian opted to walk from the docks to his father's estate, rather than taking a carriage. He and Fenris both felt like stretching their legs after being cooped up on a ship for so long. It felt good to walk in the warm sunshine. No one seemed to pay them any mind, other than the occasional curious look at Fenris' tattoos. Otherwise they just seemed like another Magister with his elven servant.

They arrived at the Pavus' estate just in time for lunch. Dorian's father greeted them, and Dorian allowed for his father to embrace him.

"Father, this is my friend and _lover_, Fenris," Dorian said as introduction, a slight challenge in his voice.

The elder Pavus sighed at his son's tone, knowing it would still take work to mend his relationship with his son. "A pleasure to meet you, Fenris," he said, trying to sound as warm and welcoming as possible. "I do hope your journey was uneventful."

"It was tedious, but we arrived unscathed," Fenris stated matter-of-factly, with a slight bow of acknowledgement.

Halward Pavus reciprocated the bow and then ushered the two inside. "Let me get you both settled so you can freshen up. Will you both be joining us for lunch?"

"I am famished, and in dire need of a proper meal," Dorian said.

"Good. Now then, here you are Dorian. You're old room. It is pretty much as you left it," Halward gestured at the ornate doorway.

Dorian ushered Fenris inside the lavish room. It was even larger than the one the Inquisitor occupied in Skyhold, and lavishly appointed, in just the way Fenris imagined it would be. The windows were draped with silk and satin curtains in rich hues, the coverlet on the bed was of the finest Orlesian velvet. The bed itself was a grand affair, large enough to easily sleep several people.

Fenris crooked up an eyebrow and asked Dorian "you slept alone in that enormous bed?"

"Why yes, since I was a small child. When I was very little I would prop up the blankets with pillows and make a fort. Ah, the simple pleasures of youth," Dorian said, wistfully.

Dorian insisted on a change of clothing for them both, so they would be "presentable" for lunch with his parents. Fenris hated going anywhere without his armor but he acquiesced, Dorian insisting they were safe within the confines of the Pavus estate.

Dorian then led them to the dining room, where his parents were already waiting.

"Mother!" Dorian exclaimed upon seeing her, striding purposefully to greet her with a warm hug. She coolly embraced her son for a quick moment before pulling back.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Dorian asked.

"I have come to accept your proclivities my son. It is not as unusual in the Imperium as you might believe. However, I cannot say I approve of your _current_ choice of partner," she said, with disdain narrowing her eyes at the elf.

"Mother! Let me make this very clear. He isn't just my 'current' choice, he is my only choice. I love him, madly and deeply, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him … " Dorian quickly realized his slip and, blushing turned to look at Fenris. "… if he'll let me."

Fenris wasn't sure he heard that right … did Dorian just … propose? A blush darkened his features and turned his ears pink, but he quickly recovered.

"I can't bear the thought of living without you. Nothing could keep me from you," Fenris said, passionately, stepping up and taking Dorian's hand. He wasn't quite sure what exactly was happening, but it just felt … right. For a change he didn't want to flee, but instead stood firm in his resolve next to Dorian, looking at him lovingly.

Hearing those words from Fenris, Dorian sighed in relief, afraid he'd screwed everything up, again. He then threw all caution to the wind, and got down on one knee in front of Fenris and in full view of his parents and took Fenris' hands into his own.

"I was hoping to do this differently, a bit more romantic flair, a bit less parental defiance. However, I suppose there may never be a perfect moment, and this moment will have to do." Dorian reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a ring. It was designed in a masculine style, with an emerald set in the center, which mirrored the emerald in Fenris' eyes. Dorian offered the ring to Fenris and asked simply, "will you promise to be mine until we're old and gray, and too weak to fight the monsters in the dark?"

Fenris was so overcome, he sank to his knees, offering his hand and letting Dorian slip it on the intended finger. A perfect fit.

"Yes, Dorian. I will promise to be yours, as long as you promise to always be mine and mine alone," Fenris said.

"You have stolen my heart, Amatus, and would prefer you keep it with you, always." Dorian said tenderly.

Fenris looked at the sparkling ring on his finger. "However, I have nothing to give you in return, except my heart, and this," said Fenris, softly, quickly leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Dorian's mother took a quick intake of breath at the sight of the two men on their knees, kissing in her dining room, which broke the pair from their passionate embrace, both blushing. They got back to their feet and Dorian wasn't sure what emotions he was seeing in his mother's visage just at that moment. It looked like a mix of regret and perhaps a little bit of revulsion. She quickly composed herself and looked at Dorian.

"Well, I see you still have a flair for the dramatic. Fine, if he is your choice, then I will accept him into our home and our family, but … it doesn't mean I have to be completely happy about it," she stated firmly. Her gaze then softened slightly and she walked over and embraced each of them in turn.

Halward was also slightly shocked by the turn of events, having remained silent, but he finally stirred, walking over to embrace each of them in turn, and stating "I hope you are both very happy together." Then turning to Fenris he said in warning "If you ever break my boy's heart, I will personally hunt you down and tear yours from your chest."

Fenris almost replied with "I'd like to see you try," but thought better of it. Instead inclining his head silently in acknowledgement.

"Now enough with the … pleasantries," Dorian's mother interrupted, "our meal is growing cold. Please everyone have a seat."

After Lunch, Halward invited the pair into his library for a drink, under the pretense of getting to know Fenris better. He asked about the markings on his skin and scowled at the mention of Danarius.

"I am truly sorry you were put through that. Danarius was notorious for his experiments and his … appetites," he stated. "I am shocked that the lyrium branding didn't just kill you outright."

"It very nearly did," responded Fenris, with bitterness in his voice.

"Well, as you probably well know, those markings cannot be removed or easily covered up, and it makes you very unique, and easily identifiable," said Halward. "Despite Danarius' demise, there are quite a few other Magisters who would desire to enslave you again."

Fenris looked uneasy and Dorian looked like he was about to say something when Fenris spoke up, "Do you? Want to enslave me?" Fenris asked with a slight growl.

"Heavens no, dear boy. Dorian would never forgive me, of that I am quite sure," said Halward. He then rose and walked over to his desk, producing a stack of papers. "These are all the known contracts and bounties for you that I know of. I bought out every single one." Halward then turned and approached a brazier and threw the stack into the flames, destroying them.

Dorian finally found his tongue and spoke first "Father, you didn't have to do that … we're big boys and can take care of ourselves."

"I know, but I wanted to make some kind of gesture, to show you my sincerity of my acceptance of Fenris in your life, and in your heart," Halward said sincerely. "I could tell from how you spoke of him in your letters, how deeply you cared for him."

Dorian rose and embraced his father, whispering "Thank you."

"You can consider it a wedding present," Halward said, with a mischievous wink, which showed where Dorian got his wit from. He was relieved that he had finally begun to mend the rift between them.

Dorian then led Fenris back to his room, and Fenris was finally able to ravish Dorian's mouth, the way he had wanted to earlier, if they hadn't been in polite company.

Dorian came up for air and stared into Fenris' eyes. "I'm sorry to spring that on you like that _Amatus_, but my mother pushed my last nerve on this issue. I just felt that I had to claim you for myself, once and for all. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You laid claim to my heart months ago. I've just been too foolish to really see it until now. I love you, Dorian, and I never plan to leave your side." Fenris said huskily.

Dorian lifted Fenris' hand adorned with the ring, studying it intently. "It suits you, my love. When I saw it, it reminded me of your beautiful eyes."

"When did you slip away to get this? How long have you had it?" Fenris asked with curiosity.

"Do you remember that day in Kirkwall, when you thought I'd gone whoring at the Rose?" Dorian asked with a chuckle.

"No … wait, you don't mean to tell me the day I thought you betrayed my love and trust, was the day you purchased … this?" A grieved look came over Fenris face in that moment, his insecurities pushing to rise up and claim him again. He backed away from Dorian, walking across to the other side of the room

"_Fasta vass_! I am always such a fool, aren't I? How is it after all that you still want me?"

"It's simple really. It's because I love you, you silly elf. I won't just stop loving you for being occasionally foolish. Everyone is foolish sometimes," Dorian said, "Now are you going to continue brooding, or shall we celebrate our engagement?"

Fenris quirked a smile and stalked towards Dorian, "I. Do. Not. Brood," he said with a husky growl, before once again claiming Dorian's mouth. Dorian melted into that kiss, as they hungrily undressed each other and made their way to Dorian's very large bed. "Oh, to finally have a proper bed to make love to you in," Dorian said with a wide smile, before being pulled down and ravished by his hungry wolf.

The shadowy figure from the ship now perched silently on the rooftop across from the Pavus estate. He had already located the local cell of his organization and set a trap in motion. All he had to do now was wait for the right moment to strike.

Soon. Very soon, the Crows would hunt a Wolf.


	4. Cornering a Wolf

Dorian and Fenris went to work planning their reforms in Minrathous. For Fenris, his priority was the freedom of all slaves, and to stop the abuses of the lower classes in general. For Dorian, his focus was more on the misuse of magic and the incessant need of the magisterium to "breed" perfect mages.

Dorian's father put up no objection to freeing his household slaves, and he went through the formal procedures in order to do so. Halward then went so far as to offer his former slaves positions as paid servants in his household instead. All but one of the former slaves agreed to stay on. The one who chose to leave, had wanted to go back to Denerim to reunite with her family.

Dorian worked his charm to find others to recruit to their cause. It was high time someone shook up the status quo in Tevinter, but Dorian knew that he and Fenris couldn't do it alone. They needed support, and plenty of it.

They spent weeks, with Dorian at the forefront, but both working tirelessly to gain strength and support among the lower nobility. They began hosting private parties, inviting those who were known to be sympathetic to this cause. As tiresome as they both found parties to be, they knew it was the best way to gather their supporters together for discussions and planning.

They were both pleased to find passionate support for their cause, although they knew they would eventually run into just as passionate opposition as well.

Dorian and Fenris also never hid their relationship with each other, and they were often seen holding hands, and sometimes even kissing, in public. Now, while male dalliances were widely accepted in the Imperium, especially with slaves or servants, it was never seen in public, especially with an elf that was being treated as an equal partner. This really started to send ripples throughout Minrathous.

After pledging their lives to each other in front of Dorian's parents, Fenris had wanted to buy something for Dorian, as a symbol of his love, but they ended up getting so busy with all their planning he wasn't able to pry himself away long enough. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he certainly couldn't just pop into a jewelers' shop when he happened to be in the marketplace with Dorian. It would have to wait until he had a chance to slip out on his own.

The chance came several weeks later, when Dorian accidentally double booked two crucial meetings. Dorian decided to send Fenris to one meeting, while he attended the other. Most people in their circle knew Fenris well enough now, and his passion for their cause, that Fenris could meet with certain nobles without Dorian. The person Fenris was meeting with was most in favor of ending slavery in the Imperium, so Dorian felt Fenris would make the best representative anyway.

Fenris left early in order to make sure he arrived on time. He also knew that the marketplace was on his way to the meeting and he hoped he'd have some time to stop and make the purchase he'd been wanting to make.

He headed into the jewelers shop, surveying the merchandise on display. At first the jeweler frowned at him, "Here to purchase a bauble for your master?" the merchant sneered. Fenris tried to control his anger at the snide remark, his lyrium lines pulsing a faint blue. "My coin is good, if that's what you're worried about, merchant," he said with a faint growl.

"I am looking for a ring, something suitable for a man, an Altus," explained Fenris.

The merchant pulled out a box of rings he kept locked away behind his counter and opened it. "See anything the Altus would like?" the merchant asked, reminding himself he shouldn't be scaring off potential customers.

Fenris' eyes fell on one ring in particular that just screamed "Dorian" to him. It was perfect – the right mix of masculinity and flair, with a beautiful flawless ruby in its setting. He picked it up and tried it on, knowing that he and Dorian had similar sized fingers. The fit was exactly right.

"This one will suit him," Fenris said plainly.

After making the purchase he carefully put the ring safely into one of the small packs he had on his belt, thinking about how he would present the ring to Dorian. He began to wend his way out of the marketplace and towards the end of town where his meeting was to take place. He was still running early, so he took his time, and was busy musing over how to best present his purchase.

Fenris had let his guard down over the past several weeks, knowing that Halward Pavus had paid up all the contracts on him, and there had been so far no single incident. For the first time in his life, he actually felt safe.

If he had been paying closer attention, he may have taken note of the shadowy figures around him. Some were stalking him along the rooftops, and a couple were keeping their distance behind him. As Fenris arrived at his destination, he saw the man he was to meet, lying in a pool of his own blood. Only then did Fenris raise his guard and realized that something was very wrong. He was in a blind alleyway, and he was surrounded.

_"Vehendis!"_ he cursed himself for letting his guard down, as he drew his sword.

Those he faced were not mages, or even from Tevinter. From the tattoos and knives he realized he was facing a group of well-trained Crow assassins. He swung his sword into the first Crow, who feinted and disappeared, stealthing behind Fenris. Fenris caught him hard on the chin with his elbow, knocking the assassin unconscious.

Fenris put up a valiant fight, but he could tell they were toying with him, trying to tire him. He drew strength from his lyrium markings, making them glow brightly, but after some time he still began to grow weary and his sword point began to dip.

It was in that moment that Fenris heard a crow from the rooftop shout "now!" followed by a sharp pain in his neck. He took one hand to investigate, pulling out a dart from his neck. He could feel himself drop to his knees, his head reeling. Poison!

"No! Dorian!" he shouted, struggling to remain conscious, when a second dart hit him and he quickly sagged to the ground, his world going black.

A short time later, another elf rushed into the blind alley where Fenris had fallen. All he found was a body of some mage noble, a pool of blood, Fenris' great sword, and a ring with a ruby in its setting.

"_Mierda!_ I am too late!" said the elf. "Hang on Fenris, my friend. I am coming!" He grabbed the sword and ring and headed towards the Pavus estate, knowing that he would need help in order to rescue his old friend. After all, he still had a promise to keep.


	5. Mounting a Rescue

The elf made his way as quickly as he could to the Pavus estate. He was a lithe blonde, with tanned skin, wearing the light leather armor of a rogue. On the side of his face was a distinctive tattoo, and around his wrist was, looped three times and carefully tied, a bright red string.

When he arrived at the Pavus estate, he startled the servant who opened the door, who saw a fierce looking elf wielding a large greatsword. The servant then recognized the sword as belonging to Master Fenris, Master Dorian's fiancé, and ushered the blonde elf inside and ran to get Master Dorian.

Dorian came running "Now, what's this all about? And why do you have Fenris' sword?!"

"That's what I came to tell you Altus Pavus," said the elf, with a bow and flourish. "Fenris has been taken by the Crows. My name is Zevran, by the way. Zevran Aranai. Zev to my friends. I happen to be an old friend of Fenris," stated the elf.

"Taken? What do you mean he's been taken?" shouted Dorian, all the color bleeding from his face.

"I was told by an informant of Leliana's … I mean the Divine Victoria's. The Crows were plotting to kidnap Fenris in their latest bid to take me down. They mean to break him, make him a Crow assassin, and send him after me. I thought I could get there in time, but I was too late." Zevran said, with a pained look on his face.

"No! Not Fenris! What do you mean by 'break him'?" Dorian asked

"The Crows use many means of torture in order to train their recruits to withstand pain. It's also used as a means to brainwash their recruits to bend to their will. I know this because I am a former Crow. I guess that I withstood that part of my 'training' better than others, as I found a way to break free, and they have never let me live that down," explained Zevran.

"Look, I know what Fenris has been through in his past," Zevran continued. "I can't bear to see him broken even further, and I'm sure neither can you. I'm here to ask for your help to find and rescue him before they hurt him too much," said Zevran.

Dorian was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart felt broken into pieces by this news, and his anger flared hot at the thought of anyone harming Fenris.

"Of course I will help, nothing would stop me from going after him. When do we leave?" Dorian asked.

"I'm pretty sure they have him on a ship to Antiva by now. I know there is a ship leaving tomorrow morning for Antiva where we can book passage. Let us plan and provision ourselves tonight and leave at first light," said Zevran

"And why did Divine Victoria contact you instead of me?" Dorian asked. "She knows how much he and I mean to each other and I even wrote to her about our recent engagement."

"The Divine and I used to know each other quite well. We both fought at the Hero of Ferelden's side during the Fifth Blight, and she knows I have more experience with the Crows. She has agents among the Crows, and tried to get me the information as quickly as possible. She probably thought I had the best chance to stop this from happening, but it appears she was wrong," said Zevran with a heavy sigh. "Oh lest I forget, you might want to hold on to this. I found it next to Fenris' sword in the alley."

Dorian looked at the ring that Zevran handed to him. It wasn't the ring he'd given Fenris. This one had a flawless ruby in its setting, and Dorian realized why Fenris was so eager to leave early for his meeting earlier. Fenris was planning on presenting him with a token of his love as well. Tears welled up in Dorian's eyes, and his heart broke a little more.

"Thank you," said Dorian, quietly, and slipped the ring onto his finger, where he knew it belonged.

Zevran looked curiously at Dorian, but said nothing of it. They retreated into the Pavus estate, to plan out how to best rescue Fenris. Zevran knew all the places in Antiva City where the Crows "trained" their recruits, and decided the most fortified one was probably their destination, but he would have to investigate more once they arrived in Antiva.

When Dorian's parents arrived home later that evening, Dorian informed them of their plans and introduced Zevran. Halward offered whatever support he could give in the effort, but Zevran said it would be best if they conducted the rescue themselves. The Crows had eyes and ears everywhere, and if Halward made any inquiries, no matter how discrete, the Crows would be warned of their efforts.

Zevran also suggested that Dorian change his appearance before they journeyed to Antiva, so as to not tip off the Crows too soon of their rescue efforts.

Dorian always had a flair for the dramatic and dressed and styled himself accordingly. However, this operation would require stealth and secrecy. He took out his razor and with a heavy sigh, he shaved off his mustache and soul patch. He hadn't been completely clean shaven in years, and he decided he rather liked the change. Perhaps he would keep it off if Fenris didn't object. During the voyage to Antiva City he could also let his hair grow out a bit as well.

He then removed all his fancy, sparkling robes and armor and changed into a plain, rough spun robe that had the added benefit of a hood he could hide behind as well.

The final touch was trading his large, ostentatious, and very shiny staff, for a much more plain, carved, wooden one. It was his first staff he'd been given once he started to display his magical abilities as a child.

"How do I look?" Dorian asked Zevran and his parents.

"Completely unrecognizable!" said Halward.

"Stoop a little more," suggested Zevran. "Try not to stand quite so regally, and then I think you'll have it!"

The next morning they boarded the ship headed to Antiva. This time Dorian was just a mage, with an elven escort.

Meanwhile, Fenris awoke to find himself naked and chained in the hold of a ship. His head was pounding and he tried to remember how he'd gotten there. Then he remembered – the darts. They weren't poison after all, just tipped with something to make him sleep. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious.

Flaring his lyrium to life, he tried to fade shift out of his manacles, but they held fast. There was some kind of suppressant in them, like the kind of bonds they use on mages. He felt a twinge of guilt then, thinking about all the times he'd wanted to see mages in chains like these … especially Anders. The irony of the situation was not completely lost on him at that moment. Anders would surely gloat if he ever saw him like this.

"Fasta vass!" Fenris cursed.

Fenris looked at his hands and he realized, with relief, that the one thing they hadn't taken from him was his ring. The emerald still sparkled on his hand. He held onto hope that Dorian would hear of this atrocity and come rescue him. He felt shame for having let his guard down enough to get captured like this.

Why would the Crows go through this much trouble to keep him alive? What did they want from him? He had a bad feeling that torture was going to be in his future. He'd endured plenty of torture and humiliation during his time as a slave. He determined right then and there to steel himself against whatever they threw at him, to hang on until he could either escape or be rescued. He wouldn't let whoever was behind this win.

That's when some of the Crows entered the hold.

"My, my, the pretty elf is awake," one of them sneered. "Isn't he just the prettiest thing?"

"I hear he likes cock," said another, crudely. "I wonder if he's hungry for some cock right now?"

Fenris flared his lyrim to life. "Put your cock in my mouth and I'll bite it right off," he threatened.

"Now who said I was going to use that pretty mouth of yours?" said the first crow, taking out a hard erection from his breeches. "I'm more of an ass man myself! Hold him in position boys. You'll all get a turn once I'm done with him! We need him to be much more … compliant … before we reach Antiva City."

Fenris howled as they made him get on all fours and held him firmly, and they proceeded to rape and beat him mercilessly.

"I'm so sorry, Dorian," Fenris weeped as the first one began to rape him. He then steeled himself for what was to come. During the next few hours he lost count how many times, or by how many men, he'd been raped. They left him bruised and unconscious.

He drew back inside his defensive walls that he'd had up as a slave of Danarius. He knew he had to in order to survive this ordeal. The only difference was, this time there was a glimmer of hope. There was Dorian.


	6. Voyage to Antiva

Dorian shared a cabin with Zevran, in order to save on the price of the passage, and keep up the pretense that Dorian was a simple mage, and not an Altus from Tevinter. Zevran also wore a roughspun cloak with a hood, instead of his usual leather, and didn't openly wear any weapons. That didn't mean he remained unarmed, but as a trained assassin he knew the value of sometimes looking vulnerable.

This voyage had far fewer Tevinter nobles on-board, much to Dorian's relief. He and Zevran were able to mostly keep to themselves and continue working out the finer points of their rescue plan.

The voyage to Antiva City was not as long as the one from Kirkwall had been, _thank the Maker_, but it still afforded Dorian and Zevran plenty of time to become acquainted.

If they were lucky they were only a half-day's journey behind Fenris, and they could only hope that the torture and conditioning didn't start aboard ship. Silently, Zevran did worry about Fenris being raped by the Crows on the voyage. He wouldn't put it past them to do so in order to make him more pliant for the torture to come. He decided not to worry Dorian with this knowledge.

"So, Dorian, you and Fenris met in Skyhold, yes?" he asked rhetorically. "I find myself surprised that he would take up with a mage, especially one from Tevinter."

"Well, when we first met it didn't go very well. Half the time I think he was just itching to lash out and kill me, but the others kept him in check, reassuring them I was 'one of the good guys'," said Dorian, with a sly wink. "Finally, the Inquisitor had had enough of our bickering and avoidance, and she dragged us along on a mission together. She even forced us to share a tent!" Dorian, said with a chuckle.

"Oh my, that must have been delicious. Is that where you seduced him with your obvious, manly charms?" Zevran asked teasingly, happy at the light-hearted turn in conversation.

"No, but I did manage to break the ice a bit and get him to at least not want to kill me anymore," said Dorian.

"Ah, progress!" Zevran said with a laugh.

"The romance itself didn't develop until later, after we'd learned to be friends and then realized that we had feelings for each other," Dorian said, turning wistful.

Dorian noted Zevran idly fingering the red string that adorned his wrist, and became curious. "That string seems to hold a lot of meaning to you, may I ask why?"

"Ah yes, I thought you might eventually ask me about this. I will tell you the truth behind it, if you promise me not to get angry, please." Zevran said, in all seriousness.

"Does it have something to do with Fenris? If it does then it must have happened before I met him. I promise I won't get angry," Dorian said.

Zevran let out a long sigh and then told Dorian about the three nights he spent with Fenris in Kirkwall, about their growing friendship, and of his promise to Fenris.

"By the time I made it back to Kirkwall, all hell had broken loose. The mage Anders had blown up the chantry and Hawke and his companions all fled Kirkwall, including Fenris," explained Zevran. "I tried tracking them down several times, but Hawke stayed two-steps ahead of all pursuit. I finally lost their trail altogether and they just seemed to vanish."

"What about when Fenris showed up in Skyhold? Surely the Inquisition didn't make a secret of his arrival there?" queried Dorian.

"That is true, when Fenris joined the Inquisition, I did hear about it. However, by then it had been such a long time, I thought perhaps he wouldn't want me to come anymore. I did start to make preparations for a journey to Skyhold, but by then word reached to me of his torrid love affair with a handsome Tevinter mage, and I thought I would definitely be unwelcome, and I stayed away. That was for the best, yes?" Zevran replied, trying hard to hide the pain he felt.

Dorian reached out and grasped Zevran by the shoulder, acknowledging the pain he saw. Realizing he would have probably done the same if the situations had been reversed and knowing how much pain he'd have felt.

"I'm sorry Zevran. I had no idea that he might have another. He never told me about you or those nights you'd shared." Dorian said, apologetically.

Zevran reached a hand up to the hand on his shoulder, and sighed a deep, shuddering sigh. He was trying to keep it together but he couldn't hold back anymore. The pain and disappointment from all those months flooded out of him and he let the tears fall.

Dorian reached out and just held Zevran, letting him cry into his shoulder. Dorian also had tears in his eyes. His worry over Fenris, the sympathy he felt for Zevran, and balled up together along with some new, very conflicting feelings. The two just clung to each other, letting out their emotions until their emotional wells finally ran dry.

Zevran looked up at Dorian and smiled. "Thank you, Altus, I needed that. It … it also felt good to be held again after so long."

"Call me Dorian, please Zevran."

"Dorian it is, and then you must call me Zev. We're friends now, yes?"

Normally they took turns sleeping in the bed, while the other slept on a bedroll on the floor. However after that night, they opted to share the bed, as a way of comforting each other. Dorian also realized he hated sleeping alone now and it was nice to feel a warm body next to his as he drifted off to sleep.

They still had a few more days aboard ship before they would arrive in Antiva.

Dorian found something about Zevran so intoxicating. Despite all he had endured at the hands of the Crows, he retained such amazing self-assurance. His heart broke for Zevran when he related the story about Rinna, and the reason for his bid to assassinate the Grey Wardens. Dorian was silently grateful to the Hero of Ferelden for sparing Zevran.

Zevran also found this Tevinter mage quite intriguing. Sure, he was arrogant and full of himself, as most Tevinter were, but it seemed to be more bravado than reality. In Dorian's eyes, Zevran could see doubt, uncertainty, and occasionally pain. While the worst that Dorian had ever suffered was his father's betrayal, it clearly hurt him very deeply. It must have cut him to the core and he clearly was still suffering from it, despite his recent reconciliation.

Dorian and Zevran continued to grow closer, but neither wanted to betray Fenris. They found themselves sitting closer together, comfortable with each other's touch. Dorian often absentmindedly played with the red string on Zevran's wrist, and Zevran often touched and admired the ring Dorian wore, both reminders of the one thing they had most in common – their love for Fenris.

They even came close to kissing once, but they both broke it off before it happened. Fenris was their mutual bond, but he could also be their undoing if they went too far. It was clear they both loved Fenris immensely. Fenris seemed to have that effect on both of them – they'd both fallen for Fenris, hard, in a very short amount of time. What was it about that lyrium-branded elf that was so alluring?

On the last night aboard ship they both were itching to get to Antiva City and execute their rescue plans. They needed to be very careful because infiltrating a Crow facility and rescuing one of their captives would prove to be very difficult, if not impossible.

On that last night, as Dorian and Zevran fell asleep next to each other, they thought the same thing "Hold on, dear Fenris. We'll be there soon. Just hang in a little while longer."

When Fenris arrived in Antiva, they bundled him in a cloak to hide his bruised and battered body while transporting him to the Crow "training" center. Fenris played the part of a completely broken, battered man, biding his time, holding out hope that Dorian was not far behind.

A part of Fenris' mind also played with the idea of Zevran coming to his rescue. He had a feeling Zevran was part of the reason for his capture and wondered if he knew. Wouldn't it be glorious of Dorian and Zevran came to rescue him together? His mouth quirked a small smile at the thought.


	7. Antiva City

Dorian and Zevran knew they had to make up for lost time now that they were finally in Antiva City. Zevran made sure to raise the hood of his cloak before departing the ship, and Dorian did the same. Zevran was one of the most wanted men in Antiva City right now, and Dorian didn't want to risk being recognized either.

Zevran took Dorian to one his many hideouts and warned him not to venture out alone. If the Crows recognized either of them, they would probably move Fenris to another location, perhaps even out of the city entirely, or they could just kill him as well, a possibility neither man wanted to contemplate.

Then Zevran slipped out to do some investigation on his own. He knew this city like the back of his hand and knew where he could find reliable contacts. He also planned to check on the secret entrance he knew of into that facility – an entrance that only a Crow would know. They may have changed it since his betrayal, but he needed to know for sure.

When Zevran returned, Dorian was wearing only his breeches, bare chested, he was shaving day-old stubble from his face.

"How is it that you can be so devastatingly handsome, just wearing a pair of roughspun breeches?" Zevran asked, still the perpetual flirt.

"The perfection of the Tevinter Magister Breeding Program, of course" Dorian said with a wink. "Now what have you found out?"

"I have good news, and I have bad news," started Zevran, with an audible sigh "The good news, I can still access one of the secret entrances into the 'training' facility. The bad news is that they have doubled, and in some cases tripled up on their guards throughout the facility since Fenris arrived. We can get inside, but getting to Fenris will be nearly impossible. If we are detected before we get close enough to where he is being held, they would just kill him outright."

Dorian blanched at the thought of being so close to rescuing Fenris, only to lose him now. He felt his stomach go into knots.

"So, what do we do? We have to get him out, and soon. I don't know how long he'll be able to take whatever they've got planned for him," Dorian said, sounding panicked.

"I've been thinking about exactly that, and I think I have a plan, but it will be risky. However, I think the risk will be acceptable if we can get our friend out quickly, yes?" Zevran said.

"Yes, so what's the plan?" Dorian asked.

"Basically, I will turn myself in to the Crows and provide a distraction, while you, my friend, slip in through a secret passage, and rescue Fenris," stated Zevran simply.

"What? You can't do that. They'll kill you on the spot!" Dorian protested.

"I did say it would be risky, yes? However, I feel that they wouldn't kill me so quickly, not here. I think the current head of the Crows would want to have that privilege for himself. I know the man and he would have explicit orders to that effect here in Antiva City," said Zevran. "In fact, he would greatly delight in torturing me for a long time before he killed me. It would send a warning to all Crows who may be contemplating leaving the organization."

"Then Fenris and I will have to come back and rescue you! That's no solution," Dorian said in frustration.

"Yes, it is a solution," Zevran said with a sigh. "I grow weary of being constantly hunted. I have tried to undermine the Crow leadership for many years now with no success. I've tried to bribe them to rescind the contracts out on me. I am growing older and I just cannot keep running forever. It's time, my friend."

"Fenris would never stand for it – he'd rush right back in and try to save you, you know that," Dorian said.

"Yes, which is why you must never tell him I brought you here or helped you rescue him. He can never know." Zevran said with a heavier sigh.

"No, Zevran. There must be another way. Please, let's take a little more time. I know it's horrible to consider what they may be doing to Fenris, even as we speak, but I can't lose you now, any more than Fenris can," Dorian said, his heart pounding in his chest. "Over the past couple of weeks, onboard the ship, I've come to care for you, almost as much as I care for Fenris. I cannot exchange one life for another. Not now, not ever. I could never live with myself."

Dorian grabbed Zevran and did what he'd been longing to do. He bent down and kissed Zevran fiercely. At first Zevran tried to push Dorian away, but he didn't let go, and Zevran relented, kissing Dorian back, with tears streaming down his face. He hadn't kissed anyone since that night Kirkwall.

Finally, Dorian broke the kiss, his eyes also streaming with tears.

Still holding Zevran in his arms, he whispered determinedly, "we must find another way."

Zevran nodded slowly.

"Come, let's get some sleep. We'll think of something else in the morning," said Dorian, stifling a yawn.

They lay down in the single cot in the room together, and this time Dorian wrapped his arms around Zevran, curling around the elf's back, holding him protectively. Sleep did not come easy for Zevran. His mind raced trying to think of other scenarios to rescue Fenris. Before finally drifting off to sleep he thought he finally had another idea.

"It might just work …" he thought, as the fade finally claimed him.

The next morning came bright and early, and Dorian woke to find Zevran still nestled in his arms, finally sleeping peacefully. Dorian was relieved. He was half-afraid that the rogue would slip out in the middle of the night and just offer his life to the Crows in exchange for Fenris without backup.

Dorian knew they had to rescue Fenris, and quickly, but he just couldn't let Zevran sacrifice himself like that. It just wasn't right.

Dorian kissed Zevran's bare shoulder tenderly, his eyes tearing up again, feeling so conflicted over the entire situation. "_Fasta vass!_ I wish I could wipe out every Crow in existence," he thought angrily.

He then felt Zevran stir in his arms.

"Mmm, do that again, _cariño_," Zevran purred sleepily.

Dorian quirked a smile and kissed Zevran's shoulder again, and then began kissing up to his neck, and licking his sensitive elven ear. Zevran moaned sleepily, grinding his buttocks against Dorian's growing erection.

Dorian enjoyed the moment, before pulling back. "Zev, we can't do this. It's not right. Not until …"

"Not until what_, cariño_?" Zevran asked "Until we rescue Fenris? It's very likely one of us will die in the attempt, no matter how we proceed. If we do survive, who can say what will happen. I will not make Fenris choose between us, nor will I make you choose between us. You two are engaged to be wed, my place is not at your side after that."

Dorian looked into Zevran's hazel eyes and asked "why not?"

Zevran pondered the possibility for a moment. "Hmm, why not indeed. It certainly would be very interesting, yes? Would your family accept you having two elven lovers?"

"As if I care what my family thinks. Either they accept whom I choose to love, or I walk out of their lives permanently. They know I'd do it too. I did it once already," Dorian said determinedly. "Although, this is not a conversation we should be having without Fenris."

"_Si_, that is true. However that doesn't change the fact that I burn for your touch, _cariño_. Can you not grant a man who may die soon one last wish?" Zevran asked innocently.

"I will grant you a kiss, and that's it. I cannot go further without Fenris' consent. I promised him when I pledged my life to him, and I will not go back on that promise," said Dorian.

Zevran nodded, remembering his own promise to Fenris that he still had to fulfill, absent-mindedly playing with the red string on his wrist.

Dorian then claimed Zevran's mouth, kissing him with as much passion and desire as he had ever kissed Fenris. Zevran kissed him back hungrily, never wanting this sensation to end. However, both men now had painful erections and Zevran threw off the blanket and let his hand slide into his small clothes, stroking himself fiercely. Dorian followed suit and while they kissed they stroked themselves to a much needed release.

Afterwards, they cleaned themselves up, blushing at each other, and began to dress. Once dressed they ventured out, cloaked, to find breakfast and Zevran shared with Dorian his new idea for rescuing Fenris.

"You know Zev that might just work!" Dorian said with a half-smile. "I'm relieved you re-evaluated your original plan, because Fenris and I would most definitely have risked our lives to rescue you if you had just given yourself over to the Crows."

"_Si_, I know, I am so ridiculously awesome, you cannot live without me!" Zevran joked, with a wink.

Fenris found himself chained to a wall in a fortified compound in Antiva City. They still kept him completely naked, but they brought in a mage to heal his wounds and bruises from the voyage. He smiled when he heard the Crow commander scream in anger at the Crows who captured him, stating that they had mis-treated the prisoner too far. Somewhat pliant was acceptable. Completely broken was not.

Fenris' subterfuge worked. If he appeared more broken than they needed him to be, then perhaps they would give him some respite before proceeding. It may delay their plans, and hopefully would buy Dorian, (_and maybe Zevran_?) more time to rescue him.


	8. Rescuing the Wolf

The rest of the day Zevran and Dorian worked out the finer points of their new rescue plan. Zevran went out again after dark to make contact with his contacts within the agents of the Divine, whose help they would require. Dorian decided while he was waiting, it might be a good time to brush up on some healing spells, as Fenris would undoubtedly need some healing after his ordeal. Healing was never Dorian's strong suit, being a necromancer, but he already knew some of the basics. He worked on trying to increase the effectiveness of the basic healing spells he knew.

Zevran soon returned. "All is in readiness. We strike within the hour!" he exclaimed.

"So soon? I hope these contacts of yours really can be trusted, Zev," Dorian said warily.

"_Si_, these I would trust with my life," Zevran said confidently. "If I cannot trust agents of the Divine Victoria, then we are all lost my friend."

"Good point. She certainly wouldn't use raw recruits to infiltrate the Crows," Dorian agreed.

"My contact told me where Fenris is being kept within the facility, and the guard rotations," Zevran continued. "Thankfully Fenris is being held in a chamber not far from the secret entrance we will use to get in. In an hour the guards will rotate and the Divine's agents will be at watch. They can unlock the doors for us, and Fenris should be alone. His next 'session' with the torture master is not scheduled until tomorrow."

Dorian nodded, shuddering visibly at the mention of a "torture master."

"Did they tell you what Fenris' condition is?" Dorian asked

"_Si_, at first it looked like he was already completely broken when he arrived, however when one of the agents went to him earlier today, telling him to have courage and that help was on its way, Fenris indicated he wasn't quite as broken as they had feared," Zevran said with a small sign of relief. "Fenris is wise to appear pliant and broken, instead of defiant as is his nature. They would surely be much more harsh with him if he had chosen defiance."

Dorian visibly shuddered again when he thought about what they could have already done to Fenris in this short amount of time.

Zevran cupped Dorian's face with one hand, trying to calm him. "Be strong, _cariño. _Have confidence that we will succeed in this effort. We will, yes?"

Dorian nodded. Normally he was a font of outward confidence, even if he wasn't always as confident in himself on the inside. He had learned to hide his self-doubts well, but something about Zevran made him let his guard down.

The pair made final preparations and then slipped out into the dark of the night, making their way as silently as possible to the facility where Fenris was being kept. They both remained cloaked, but Zevran always had knives within easy reach, while Dorian had his old wooden staff at the ready.

They approached the secret entrance. Zevran was relieved that the agent within the Crows managed to unlock the door and dispatch the exterior guards. They slipped inside and soundlessly made their way through the tunnel towards their final destination.

According to the information provided, Fenris was being kept in chains in a torture chamber 2 doors down from where the secret tunnel opened into the building. These were the lowest levels, and usually housed either the recruits that refused to break, or victims they needed to extract information from.

The Crows had long ago perfected the art of torture and used it very effectively. Hopefully not too effectively on Fenris, yet.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, they paused a moment and steeled themselves for the possibility of a fight. Dorian cast a barrier around them before Zevran opened the door, and he then quickly eliminated the two guards outside. He knew these guards and knew they weren't the agents of the Divine. That was a little troubling, as he had expected the agents to be on the guard duty rotation. Something was amiss.

Silently they made their way down the corridor to where Fenris was meant to be kept. That's when they heard it. Fenris' scream. It was the scream of someone in intense pain. They weren't supposed to be torturing Fenris at this hour, but apparently the Crows' plans had changed. They both wondered if the agents had been found out?

Zevran and Dorian burst into the room, to see Fenris stretched out on a rack, the torture master turning the wheel just a little tighter, while one of his assistants hovered over Fenris with a hot poker, that had already left its mark on Fenris' chest.

Zevran moved quickly, digging his twin daggers into the master torturer, while Dorian immolated the assistant, causing the hot poker to drop harmlessly to the floor. The master sagged to the floor, but managed to cry out in alarm before Zevran could slit his throat.

Quickly, Zevran took his knives and freed Fenris from his bonds, and Dorian scooped him up into his arms as gently as possible, before putting him over a shoulder. Dorian needed at least one hand free in order for them to fight their way out. Already they heard footsteps rushing to their position.

As they exited the room they saw two Crows round a corner, and Zevran hesitated. He didn't know these Crows. Either they were agents of the Divine, or they were newer recruits, one's hadn't met before his desertion.

There was a tense moment and Dorian held his breath, when the 2 Crows made a sign, and Zevran relaxed little. They were agents and not true crows.

"Quickly, the others are nearly upon us!" one of the agents said in a loud whisper, ushering them back through the door into the tunnel, closing and locking it tight behind them. The agents were to misdirect the Crows while they made their escape.

They ran silently until they were outside of Antiva City. There were hidden caves that Zevran had used as a hideout in the past. He kept it stocked and had spent some time restocking it again the day before. They had to wend their way through several tunnels and passages in order to get to where Zevran had set up his little camp, with three bedrolls, enough wood for a fire, and plenty of food and water. They could hide here for up to a month before they would need to move on. Hopefully it wouldn't take Fenris that long to recover.

Dorian gently lay Fenris down onto one of the bedrolls. He'd passed out from the pain of his torture even before Zevran and Dorian had burst in and hadn't come to yet.

Despite the Crow healer's efforts, Fenris still showed many signs of horrific abuse from his time in captivity, his naked form thinner, his muscles less defined from inactivity. He looked skin and bones, and was still covered in bruises and cuts, some freshly made. The brand on his chest looked particularly nasty.

As Zevran went about building a fire, Dorian put his healing practice to use, gently hovering his hands over every inch of Fenris, trying to heal as much of the damage as he possibly could. Unfortunately, the brand on his chest would likely be permanent.

Dorian noted that Fenris still wore his ring, and that tugged at his heart strings.

The campfire blazed to light, illuminating the cave, and slowly Fenris seemed to be coming to.

"It's about time you got me out of there, _mage_," Fenris said sardonically, his lips quirking into a half smile.

"Definitely not completely broken," thought Dorian with relief.

"We came as quickly as we could, my love. Thankfully we managed to find some inside help in order to affect your rescue," Dorian said, as he smoothed the hair from Fenris' eyes.

"We?" Fenris asked.

"Zevran and I," Dorian explained.

Fenris' heart skipped a beat when he heard Zevran's name, and then Zevran's face and form came into his field of vision. Fenris noted a bright red string tied around his wrist.

"Zevran," he breathed in disbelief, tears welling into his eyes.

"Yes, it is I," said Zevran, "I told you I would come back for you, one day. I am a man who keeps his promises, even when they are a little overdue."

"Thank you, thank you both," said Fenris, before falling back into unconsciousness, exhausted from his ordeal. It would definitely take him some time to recover his strength.

When Fenris awoke again, the fire had burnt down to glowing embers, but he felt better. A canteen of water was left at his side and he drank thirstily from it, and sat up to survey his surroundings. In his effort to sit up he realized how weak he really was. His head reeled, but he managed to steady himself.

He then noted Zevran and Dorian, holding each other in sleep. At first a wave of jealousy overcame him, followed by confusion. Who was he jealous of? Dorian or Zevran? Or both? He remembered what a flirtatious charmer Zevran was, and assumed that he had seduced Dorian, which wouldn't have been all that difficult considering what a flirt Dorian himself was.

Tears came to Fenris' eyes and he slipped the emerald ring off his finger, placing it by Dorian's head. Then, slowly, he wandered out of the cave to get some fresh air, his heart breaking again.


	9. Reconciliation

Dorian woke first, and as his eyes began to focus, he realized that, quite literally in front of his eyes was Fenris' ring. He sat up with a jolt and looked around the cave and Fenris was gone. Zevran sensed something was wrong based on Dorian's movements and intake of breath.

"No! Fenris!" Dorian said with a cry in his voice. "_Fasta vass_, I knew I should have kept to my own bedroll last night!" he said, shooting an angry look at Zevran. "If we lose him now, it's all your fault, _elf_."

They both pulled their breaches and boots on quickly and little else, rushing out of the cave, hoping that in his weakened state Fenris didn't go far. They found him on the beach, on his knees, wracked with sobs. Between the ordeal and his discovery that morning, he could no longer hold his emotions in check.

Dorian and Zevran rushed to his side, both trying to soothe and comfort him, but he lashed out in anger, flaring his lyrium to life.

"_Vehendis!_" he growled. "Leave me alone. You both betrayed my heart. I am grateful for the rescue, but I have no further need of either of you. Touch me again and I will tear both of your hearts out."

"Fenris, my love, please hear us out. You misunderstand what you saw." Dorian said, pleadingly.

"_Si, mi querido_," echoed Zevran "let us explain, it really is not as bad as it looks."

Fenris had been steeling himself since his capture, since the first time he was forcibly taken by the Crows and used like a common whore. His defenses were still up and he didn't want to hear what either Dorian or Zevran had to say. But then, he recalled the glimmer of hope he had clung to. The hope of one day seeing Dorian again, and perhaps Zevran as well, and here they both were. His rescuers, his 'knights in shining armor,' speaking endearments to him, pleading with him.

Fenris sat back, letting down his guard a little, dimming the lyrium in his skin. He looked at the two men on their knees before him, both with very pained looks in their eyes. Dorian wore the flawless ruby ring that Fenris had bought him, and Zevran the bright red string from that shared box of chocolate from so long ago.

Fenris began to sob again, emotions overwhelming him. Dorian and Zevran rushed to his side, trying to calm and comfort him. This time they were not rebuked. The three of them stayed like that until Fenris was no longer wracked with sobs. All the pain and anger, from Danarius, from his capture, from his perceived betrayals of the men he had grown to love, it all poured out, until he finally passed out again.

Dorian lovingly carried Fenris back to the cave and laid him down on his bedroll once again. Dorian also placed the emerald ring back onto Fenris' finger and then Dorian and Zevran worked on preparing a meal for them.

When Fenris awoke again, he noted that Dorian and Zevran were keeping their distance from each other now, and then he noted the enticing aroma of Antivan stew.

"I'm famished, did you leave any food for me?" Fenris asked, startling the two men out of their individual reveries.

"_Si, mi querido," _said Zevran, and he moved to fill a bowl with the stew they had prepared.

Fenris ate and drank in silence, contemplating the situation. He noted that his ring was back in place on his finger.

Fenris knew he wasn't completely wrong about Dorian and Fenris growing close as they worked together to rescue him. He wasn't sure how much detail he wanted to hear about just how close they may have gotten.

"Alright, now please explain yourselves and why I saw you wrapped in each other's arms earlier?" Fenris asked, calmly.

"Also," quirking an eyebrow at Dorian, "what in Maker's name happened to your mustache?"

Dorian and Zevran related the story, of how Zevran had rushed to prevent Fenris' capture, but came too late. How Zevran elicited Dorian's aid and they sailed on the next ship to Antiva. Dorian added that he shaved in order to better disguise himself and give themselves a better chance at rescuing him.

Dorian and Zevran admitted that they found their mutual affection for Fenris drew them together and they had shared a cot aboard ship, although they both swore there was no touching involved.

"Fenris, _Amatus_ … my love … I was so worried for you," said Dorian with a pained expression. "All I could think about was trying to get you out quickly and safely. I will admit that on the night before we rescued you I finally broke down and sought some comfort in Zevran's arms, but all we did was kiss. I swear it."

"I was also very worried for you, _mi querido_," said Zevran. "It broke my heart that I missed the chance to prevent you from being taken in the first place. I am not used to failing and it wounded more than just my pride. Especially when I also failed to track you down after you fled Kirkwall."

"You did come looking for me?" Fenris asked, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"_Si_, but Hawke was too clever even for me. I lost your trail and all traces of you vanished for several months, at least until you arrived in Skyhold," explained Zevran.

"Why didn't you come to Skyhold? I was there for several months," asked Fenris, his voice cracking with pain.

"Because by the time I was able to make my way there, news came of your involvement with some Tevinter Mage," Zevran said, giving Dorian a wink. "I thought too much time had passed and I didn't want to intrude into your life again if you were happy with someone else. At the time I thought it was for the best."

"One thing we can agree on, Fenris," said Dorian, "is that we both love you, very deeply. You don't have to make a decision any time soon, but if you want, you can have us both. However, if you choose only one of us, the other will graciously walk away. Zevran and I have already agreed to this. Choose whatever will make you the most happy. There will be no hard feelings either way."

Fenris only nodded, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to make of their proposal, but for now he needed to recuperate before he could decide anything.

They related the rest of the story of Fenris' rescue and told him as soon as he was feeling stronger they would sail back to Minrathous, where he could recover more fully at the Pavus estate.

It took Fenris a week to feel strong enough to travel. During that week, he noted how easy Dorian and Zevran seemed around each other. There had been no more cuddling but they still reached out and touched each other tenderly without even seeming to realize it. Fenris began to suspect that not only did the two men love him, of which he really had no doubt, but that they had fallen in love with each other as well.

Fenris was torn. He did love both of them, Zevran more than he cared to admit yet, but could a relationship between _three_ men work? Especially two elves and a Tevinter mage, perish the thought. It was difficult enough to become accepted as an equal in Tevinter in a relationship with just two men. He was wondering, if they might not just be exiled for adding a third?

A week after his rescue, Fenris felt strong enough to attempt to travel. He leaned heavily on Dorian's staff as they made their the docks, looking to sneak aboard a ship heading to Minrathous, planning to announce themselves and pay for their passage after leaving the dock, in order to affect their escape from the Crows. They knew there would be Crows aboard ship as well, and they would have to be wary until getting back to Minrathous.

Then, Zevran recognized the captain of the ship sailing for Minrathous, and a smile came to his lips, and he pointed her out to Dorian and Fenris.

"Isabella," Fenris whispered, "It had to be Isabella!"

The three men remained cloaked, and approached Isabella, who sensed their wary approach and spun around, drawing her weapons.

"You won't get the drop on me that quickly boys!" she sneered, until Dorian pulled down his hood, putting a finger to his lips to indicate she shouldn't speak too loudly. He was the least recognizable of the three and felt safe enough to reveal himself to her.

"Dorian! What are you doing here? Weren't you and Fenris on your way to Minrathous from Kirkwall the last I saw you?" she whispered as she put away her weapons and allowed all three to approach. As the other two approached she recognized Zevran and a very malnourished looking Fenris. "What is going on?"

"Please, Isabella, _mi belleza_, can we book passage with you to Minrathous. We have coin and need private accommodations. I assure you, once we are under way, we'll be happy to tell you everything," Zevran said in a hushed whisper.

"Quickly then, I have the perfect cabin for you, and don't worry about the coin. Just having three delicious men on board is worth _far more_ than coin," Isabella teased with a wink.

Isabella got the three men settled into one of her larger cabins that came complete with a bed large enough for all three. Clearly Isabella's imagination was working overboard again (or was it?), but they didn't complain. The cabin even came with its own privy and shower, as long as you didn't mind showering with cold ocean water that was pumped in from outside the ship.

A crewman stopped by their room and left them each with a new change of clothes. "A gift from the Admiral," he said.

They each took a turn in the shower, however, Fenris still required some help to dress and undress, still displaying bruises on his dusky skin. Dorian cursed his weak healing abilities. A proper healer would have had him right as rain by now. Dorian and Zevran together helped Fenris remove his clothing, using just gentle touches, and soothing words, knowing Fenris hated being so vulnerable.

While Dorian and Zevran each showered alone, the two of them together helped Fenris to shower. Fenris was still too weak and broken to even consider what they were doing was intimate, and he was grateful for the help. It did feel nice to have two sets of gentle hands help him wash the dust and grime from his tortured body.

However, it seemed that no matter how many showers he took, he just didn't feel clean. He still felt so dirty and used, like the way he always felt when he still served Danarius. How could anyone want such a dirty, ugly, used up elf?

It would take time for Dorian and Zevran to heal not only Fenris' injuries, but his tortured heart as well.


	10. Ship Bound

Isabella had food and wine sent to their cabin and the three men feasted for the first time in weeks.

When Zevran opened the bottle of Antivan Red and poured, he blushed openly at Fenris. When Fenris brought the wine to his lips he instantly recognized it and blushed just as much at Zevran. Dorian looked bemused at the entire scene.

"May I ask what all this blushing is about?" he asked.

"This is the same vintage of wine that Zevran brought each night when he visited me in Kirkwall," Fenris admitted, the taste of the wine bringing back the memory of that single, searing kiss he had shared with Zevran.

"Ah, yes. Well it's good to see some color back in your cheeks, my love," Dorian said, reaching out to take hold of Fenris' hand, Fenris pulling back, not yet ready to be touched. Dorian nodded, an understanding smile on his face.

"As I recall, it paired very well with that chocolate, did it not, _mi querido_?" Zevran said, with a wink "Ah yes, that rainy night in Kirkwall has been my fondest memory, even more so than the memory of the Hero of Ferelden sparing my life after my failed attempt to assassinate her."

...

They had been sailing for two weeks, and it would still be a few weeks before they reached Minrathous, Isabella's course not going directly there, so Dorian kept focused on continuing to heal Fenris, while Isabella seemed determined to fatten them all up, based on the lavish plates of food she kept sending to their cabin.

"I swear she's trying to murder us slowly by overfeeding us!" Zevran said with a laugh.

"No, Zevran, I'm just trying to make sure you all recover from whatever it was you were running from." Isabella said, as she came into their cabin. "Now I do believe you boys owe me a story!"

The three of them recounted the entire ordeal, from the time Zevran was alerted to the danger, all the way to their plan to sneak aboard a ship, any ship, heading to Minrathous.

"I must admit, I was quite happy to see a familiar face when we were going to stow away on your ship. With your help, Fenris will be fully recovered by the time we return to Minrathous. You have our sincerest thanks, Isabella," said Zevran with a bow of his head.

"I am a bit disappointed that you haven't come by my cabin yet, Zev," Isabella said with a pout. "Will you make it up to me tonight?" She began slinking her hand up his arm.

Zevran pull away, perhaps more quickly than he intended. "No, Isabella. You will not be enjoying the pleasure of my company in your cabin during this voyage, or any other. I fear my days of making love at every 'port in a storm' are over, _mi belleza." _

Isabella looked quite disappointed. "You were my favorite 'port in a storm' you know. Do you still remember that last time, in Denerim? Goodness that was well over 12 years ago now. It has been too long since I had you in my bed! Are you sure I can't entice you into one last tumble with me, sweet thing?"

"_No_, while you are just as enticing as ever, my heart now belongs to another," Zevran said with a blush. The other two men began to blush as well and Isabella began to guess the truth.

"Ah, I see, well then, have fun boys, just let me know if you'd ever be up for letting me watch!" she said with a wink, and then she pirouetted out of the cabin, closing the door tightly after her.

After Isabella left, Fenris began to fidget, and then got up and started pacing. The conversation with Isabella reminded him that he had yet to make a decision regarding the proposal Dorian and Zevran had presented him with back when he was still recovering in the caves.

The two men were being very patient with him, despite longing looks at both him and each other. They shared a bed, but always had Fenris sleep in the middle and were careful not to touch. They both understood he didn't like being touched unless he asked for it, due to his past enslavement, but also due to the more recent ordeal he'd been through. His body, mind and heart were all still healing and they were patient enough to wait for him to be ready.

"Dorian, Zevran, I've been considering your proposal since we were in the caves. I'm still not what I want, or with whom," he began, still pacing around the room like a caged animal. "However I have come up with a proposal of my own …"

"It's ok, love, you can take all the time you need," Dorian interrupted.

"Let me finish!" Fenris growled

Dorian put up his hands and gave an apologetic shrug.

"We've been stuck together, all three of us, since you rescued me. I think we each need some individual time together. That may help make this decision a lot easier, for all of us," he said, shifting uneasily, "I need to spend one night alone with each of you. Dorian and I need to … reacquaint ourselves with each other … and Zevran and I need to do the same. I also know that I need to learn to get past my ordeal and be happy in someone's arms again …"

He took in a deep breath and paused for a moment, looking at the two men, both of them looking at him with caring, concern and love.

"… and I also think the two of you need a night alone together as well," he began, noting how both men's eyes just flung wide at that suggestion. "We'll need to ask Isabella if we can make alternative sleeping arrangements for three nights so one of us can give the other two privacy."

Dorian gulped, his throat feeling dry, excited by the prospect of Fenris seriously considering their proposal. Also, he was pleasantly surprised that he was getting permission from his fiancé to spend a night alone with Zevran. How delicious!

Zevran spoke up first, "That sounds like an excellent idea, _mi querido_. Just tell us when and how you wish to proceed. As always, your wish is our desire."


	11. The Wolf and the Mage

Fenris decided he first needed to spend a night alone with Dorian. They had much to discuss, not the least of which was the ring Dorian wore. Fenris knew that Dorian understood the meaning of it, but Fenris was never able to tell Dorian what he needed to tell him, before offering the ring.

Fenris still loved Dorian deeply, but he was frightened that his ordeal had affected him too much. He feared that he would never desire another person's touch. The thought of it was still repulsive to his traumatized brain, and he still shuddered at even the thought of Dorian's touch.

Dorian closed the door after Zevran's departure, flipping the lock to prevent Isabella from just barging in as she had a habit of doing. A dinner for two was set up at the table in their cabin, and Dorian sauntered over to pour a glass of wine for each of them.

Dorian was visibly nervous, fidgeting with his clothing and uncharacteristically silent. He was afraid to say the wrong thing to Fenris. In his current state, saying the wrong thing could lead to an argument, which Dorian desperately wanted to avoid.

Dorian walked over to Fenris and handed him a glass of wine, noting that Fenris appeared just as apprehensive as he felt. Fenris just nodded in thanks for the wine and gulped it down, holding out the glass for more. Dorian happily obliged, quaffing his own wine and pouring two more glasses.

"Shall we try to eat while the food is still warm?" Dorian offered.

Neither of them were particularly hungry, but it was something to do until one of them got the courage to break the ice. Fenris sat and sipped his wine, staring off in the distance, avoiding Dorian's gaze. Why was he so terrified?

Fenris forced himself to look up at Dorian, to look into his eyes filled with fear and concern. Concern for him. Fenris' carefully constructed wall began to recede a little at that realization, remembering how Dorian always seemed to care more about Fenris' feelings above his own, despite all his outward, public arrogance.

"I'm sorry Dorian," Fenris said softly "I have been keeping my distance from you and it's unfair. You have done nothing to deserve that. I'm just frightened … frightened over how I will react to your touch … to anyone's touch … after what happened."

"Then you must be the one to touch, when you are ready. I'll keep my hands to myself," Dorian promised.

Fenris reached out and grabbed Dorian's hand, the one adorned with the ring. Dorian let him hold it, Fenris' finger gently stroking the ring, his heart still filled with confusion over everything, the barriers around his heart still up.

"When I purchased this ring, I was feeling the happiest I had ever felt in my life, as far as I could remember. Loving you was the best thing that had ever happened to me. You always knew how to make me feel loved, wanted and beautiful. I cherished that about you," Fenris said, his voice cracking with emotion, eyes welling with tears.

Fenris' eyes sought out Dorian's and he continued "Now I am uncertain how I feel, of what I want. I miss feeling so loved, but I'm so frightened that I will never be able to feel that way again."

Fenris let himself go, sobbing openly. Dorian kept his promise, and he didn't rush to his side to hold him like he desperately wanted to. He waited patiently.

Fenris slid to his knees from the chair, and haltingly reached out for Dorian, wrapping his arms around the mage, seeking comfort and solace. "Hold me, Dorian … please," Fenris pleaded softly between sobs. Only then did Dorian reach out and wrap his strong arms around the grieving elf. For a long while they remained like that, holding each other. Dorian's heart broke for Fenris' pain, tears welling in his own eyes, wanting desperately to take away the pain.

Through his grief, Fenris realized that the mere touch of Dorian still felt good. It felt comforting and safe, and not at all repulsive. Once Fenris had finally calmed himself he stood up, looking down at Dorian. He took Dorian's hand and led him over to the bed.

"I need to feel your body next to mine, please. I just need you to hold me for a while longer," Fenris said, as he began to undress Dorian.

It became clear that Fenris wanted to feel his skin against his own, and the thought of lying naked next to his love went straight to his groin. Dorian struggled to keep from getting an erection, and failed miserably. By the time Fenris got to removing Dorian's breeches and smallclothes, it stood proudly at attention, and Dorian blushed apologetically at Fenris.

"I see some things haven't changed," Fenris said with a slight quirk of his mouth. "It is nice to know you still desire me," Fenris said.

Dorian looked at Fenris, reaching out to cup his face, but pulling back remembering his promise. He then simply said "Always."

Fenris then removed all his clothing as well and lay down on his side on the bed. He reached out his hand and gestured for Dorian to join him. Dorian climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Fenris, spooning him protectively.

Fenris was trying to get used to the feel of someone touching him this intimately again. He found his body responding to Dorian's closeness, and he breathed in Dorian's scent of spice and musk. He had missed that scent more than he had realized.

Fenris turned, facing Dorian. He brought his hand up to cup the mage's face, stroking a thumb over his cheek, his full lips, admiring how handsome the man was.

"I think you should grow back the mustache," Fenris said.

Dorian nodded, not wanting to break Fenris' reverie.

Then Fenris shifted, leaning in, tentatively kissing Dorian. Fenris surprised himself with how much he had missed feeling Dorian's lips on his, kissing Dorian with increasing hunger. Fenris' hands began to explore Dorian's body, touching, caressing … wanting.

What surprised Fenris was what he was wanting, and his mind flashed back to the first time he and Dorian made love. Even then he'd wanted it … needed it, and Dorian was so gentle, so patient, so loving. Dorian had always known how to make him feel beautiful, desirable, even after all the abuses he had suffered.

Fenris realized he wanted that again. Needed it so desperately.

"Dorian," Fenris began, huskily, his eyes half-lidded with desire, "please take me, like you did our first time together. Make me feel beautiful again. I need you so much … please."

"You are so very beautiful, my love … my _Amatus_," Dorian breathed into Fenris' ear, licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

Dorian kissed and caressed Fenris, everywhere, slowly and lovingly. As the first time, all he wanted to do was bring pleasure, not pain. He lovingly kissed and stroked Fenris' erection causing him to moan Dorian's name.

When he felt that Fenris couldn't take it anymore, he slowly spread Fenris' legs, using his magic to help relax Fenris' muscles. This time he also had some oil on hand and used it to slick his fingers, slowly inserting them into Fenris' tight heat, slowly preparing him for their lovemaking.

All Fenris could do was groan in pleasure, moaning Dorian's name when the mage's fingers curled in just the right spot sending intense pleasure throughout Fenris' body, causing his lyrium to glow faintly.

Dorian then settled himself between Fenris' legs, lifting his legs over his shoulders, stroking his thighs and hips gently before finally lining himself up and slowly breaching Fenris' entrance. Dorian took his time, going slow as to avoid causing pain or discomfort. Finally he was completely inside his lover and it felt so wonderful.

"Are you still alright, my love?" Dorian asked, while waiting for Fenris to adjust to him again.

"More than alright," he moaned, bucking his hips to indicate he was ready for more.

Slowly Dorian began to move, sliding nearly entirely out and then sliding back in. Making love to Fenris, enjoying every millimeter of his hot depths, his every moan of pleasure. The look of bliss and peace on Fenris' face nearly doing Dorian in.

Fenris began to buck his hips impatiently, indicating to Dorian to move faster. He was more than happy to oblige, and their love making sped up, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and Dorian began to drive into Fenris, no longer being gentle. Dorian wrapped his hand around Fenris' erection, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts, needing to bring Fenris over the edge first.

Fenris was writhing in pleasure beneath him, arching his back and screaming Dorian's name when he finally reached his release, driving Dorian over the edge of the abyss as well, making a final thrust and spilling his seed deep inside of Fenris before collapsing on him in exhaustion.

The waves of pleasure Fenris had experienced seemed to cleanse him, to wash away the fear and shame of his ordeal.

"Thank you, my love," Fenris said to Dorian. "Thank you for making me feel so beautiful and wanted. I love you."

Dorian kissed Fenris tenderly, before responding "I love you, too, _Amatus_. Now and forever."


	12. The Wolf and the Assassin

Fenris was nervous again. While he had woken up happy in Dorian's arms, and had felt a lot of the trauma from his ordeal wash away with their love making the night before, it was mostly because of how warm and familiar Dorian was.

Fenris realized that, even though they both bared their souls to each other in Kirkwall several years ago, he and Zevran were still mostly strangers to each other. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. He knew that Zevran still stirred feelings within him, but was no longer sure of the depth of those feelings. That concerned him.

Fenris could sense the growing affections between Dorian and Zevran, bonding over rescuing and caring for him. If he decided he no longer wanted Zevran in his life, he would be taking Zevran away from Dorian as well, and leaving Zevran completely alone again. His heart felt a twinge at that thought.

Once again, as the night before, dinner was set for two, but there was no wine bottle at the table. "_Kaffas,_" thought Fenris to himself. "I could really use a drink to steady my nerves."

Zevran entered their cabin, having gone in search for something earlier. It appears he found it – another bottle of Antivan red, and a box of chocolate. Zevran looked at Fenris, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"See what I found, _querido_," Zevran said with a sly grin. "I thought perhaps it might help, if we took up where we left off that last night in Kirkwall."

Zevran's easy charm helped make Fenris less nervous. He'd forgotten how good Zevran was at putting him at ease, thinking back to those nights in Kirkwall again.

"Do you know I haven't had chocolate since that night?" Fenris confessed. "I had a couple of opportunities, but it somehow didn't feel right to enjoy it without your presence."

"You know, I had a similar problem. I have actually been saving this package for a while. I stashed it on Isabella's ship some time ago, asking her to keep it for me." Zevran said, looking uncharacteristically shy at Fenris. "In my line of work it would have been ruined long ago."

"I thought Isabella said the last time you saw each other was twelve years ago?" Fenris asked suspiciously.

"Well, that was the last time we shared a bed. We'd had a torrid affair while I was staying in Denerim with the Hero of Ferelden and our little band of Blight-fighting misfits," Zevran explained. "You see, I quite fancied the Hero, but she only had eyes for Alistair. I'll admit, I fancied Alistair too, but try as I might, I had no luck getting him to hop borders, even for a night."

Zevran laughed a hearty laugh at the thought.

"You tried to proposition the King of Ferelden?" Fenris asked, chuckling himself at the thought.

"He was not a king yet. He was merely a Grey Warden, an unknown bastard prince and former-almost Templar … and he was extremely handsome," Zevran sighed.

Zevran decided to seat himself on the bed, and he handed Fenris the bottle of wine. As Zevran unwrapped the package of chocolate, carefully putting aside another red string, Fenris poured two glasses of wine. Fenris took one glass and handed the other to Zevran, joining him on the bed.

Zevran had broken up the chocolate into smaller pieces, and offered one to Fenris, holding it up to his lips seductively. At first Fenris wanted to pull away, insecurities flooding back for a moment, but then he looked into Zevran's eyes and instead opened his mouth.

Zevran noted the hesitation, reminding himself to take it slow with Fenris. Realizing that Fenris may not yet be ready for the kind of intimacy he craved. He needed to be patient.

Zevran placed the piece of chocolate on Fenris' tongue, and raised his glass "to life's simple pleasures," he toasted, and then took a piece of chocolate for himself.

"So, were you really looking for me after the events in Kirkwall?" Fenris asked out of curiosity.

"_Si_, I think I nearly tracked you down once, when Hawke liberated the Circle in Ansburg, but I was tracked down by another team of Crows and I had to flee and lead them away from your group. I didn't want to endanger you more than you already were," Zevran explained with a sigh. "After I finally dealt with those Crows, I lost your trail entirely."

Fenris fidgeted, and took a large gulp of wine. He had been so sure that Zevran had broken his promise, and abandoned him. It hurt to think Zevran had actually been risking his life to look for him instead.

"I'm sorry Zevran. I feel like such a fool … again. I wish I'd had the patience to wait for you," he said, not able to meet Zevran's eyes.

Zevran reached out to Fenris, lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. "There is nothing to apologize for, _mi querido_. There were situations out of both of our control. We are here now, together again. Let's focus on that. No regrets, _mi pequeño lobo_."

Fenris looked at him questioningly. "I have been meaning to ask, you keep calling me '_querido_,' and I hear you calling Dorian '_cariño_," he said. "What do they mean?"

Zevran blushed and said "they are terms of endearment. They both can be translated to mean 'dear' or 'darling' much like Dorian who calls you 'amatus' in Tevene."

Fenris returned the blush, and asked further, "and what you just called me? _mi pequeño lobo?"_

"Ah yes, that means 'my little wolf,'" Zevran said, with a wink.

Fenris smiled at that.

"You are even more becoming when you smile, _querido_. I wish you would do it more often," Zevran said seductively.

Zevran then rose from the bed, taking Fenris' now empty wine glass and the package of chocolate, placing them on the table. He then sauntered back to Fenris, standing directly in front of him. Zevran reached out to caress Fenris' face.

"When I heard you had found another to be with at Skyhold, it made me both happy and sad," Zevran began. "I was happy for you, that you were no longer alone, but I was sad for myself, for having lost you."

Fenris' felt an ache in his heart at hearing Zevran's words, and pulled him down onto the bed, his eyes filling with emotion.

"You haven't lost me, Zevran. I'm right here," Fenris said huskily, before claiming Zevran's mouth in a passionate kiss. Fenris poured years' worth of emotion and longing into that kiss.

Zevran's hands reached out for Fenris, one sliding around the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, the other reached around to his back, stroking gently.

Fenris finally broke the kiss, looking at Zevran with eyes blown dark with lust, breathing shallow breaths. "I want you, Zevran Aranai. I have wanted you since that first night …," Fenris breathed into Zevran's ear, before flicking his tongue around the edge, up to the tip, suckling and nipping.

Zevran moaned at the touch, "_Si, mi querido_. I need you. Claim me, make me yours."

Fenris growled at the suggestion, licking and nibbling Zevran at the juncture of neck to shoulder, biting and sucking until he was sure he left his mark. He then trailed his hands over Zevran's still clothed form, exploring, until he reached the very noticeable bulge between Zevran's legs. Fenris looked down and smiled appreciatively before gripping the bottom of Zevran's shirt, pulling it over his head.

Fenris paused when he noticed more elegant black tattoos swirling around Zevran's torso. He reached out and traced them, intrigued.

"I had no idea you had more tattoos," he said wonderingly "Did they hurt?"

"_Si_, they did. It was one of the final tests of pain a Crow endures before being sent out on their first assignment. However, from what I hear, they couldn't have hurt as much as yours did," Zevran said, reaching out and tracing Fenris' lyrium branded tattoos along his arm. Fenris flinched at the memory, the first one he can recall with any clarity - the agonizing pain when the tattoos were branded deep into his flesh.

Fenris just nodded in acknowledgement and said nothing more. Zevran understood, pulling Fenris into a kiss to help bring him back into the present. Zevran pushed Fenris down on the bed, and began kissing him along his jaw, up to his sensitive elven ear, then nuzzling his neck. Fenris sighed in contentment, letting the pleasure of the present push away the memories of the pain of the past.

Zevran was kissing his way down Fenris' torso now, his hands grazing over his growing erection, feeling uncomfortably tight within his breeches. In a swift motion, Fenris slid his breeches off and tossed them on the floor, and Zevran made a very appreciative sound at the sight of his erection.

Just as swiftly Fenris pushed Zevran onto his back and made quick work of the assassin's breeches as well, allowing himself to gaze at Zevran's beautiful erection. Fenris reached out to clasp his fingers around Zevran's length, slowly stroking it as he would his own. Zevran's breath hitched and a he let out a low moan as Fenris began to stroke him gently.

Fenris rolled his body on top of Zevran's, kissing the assassin passionately again, bringing his erection next to his, grasping both in his hand and beginning a slow rhythm, bucking his hips to cause delicious friction for them both.

Zevran felt the heat build, making him want more. "Fenris … _mi querido_ … please …" Zevran began to plead.

Fenris smiled into his kisses, feeling playful, "Please what?" he breathed, increasing the pressure from his hand on their erections.

"Please take me. I need to feel you inside me, _querido_." Zevran's voice dripped with want.

Fenris reached for the bottle of oil he placed under the pillows earlier … 'just in case.'

Fenris flipped Zevran over onto his stomach, surprising the assassin with his strength and pulled him onto all fours. Zevran was titillated by Fenris' feral nature coming out, the seeming need to possess him, to make Zevran his.

Fenris dripped oil down the crack of Zevran's beautiful ass, and oiled his fingers, caressing and teasing at Zevran's entrance, massaging the tight ring before plunging a finger inside. Zevran moaned and tried to buck his hips into that delicious finger, but was stilled by Fenris' firm grip on his hip.

"Not yet," growled Fenris.

Zevran moaned more loudly as Fenris slowly slide in a second finger and began to angle his thrusts to hit that very sensitive bundle of nerves. Zevran had never had such a possessive lover before, seeing as in his line of work he was usually the one seducing his mark, and rarely the other way around.

Fenris didn't know what came over him. With Dorian he felt the need to be comforted, loved. Something about Zevran brought out all of Fenris' most primal instincts, and he was glad to find that Zevran seemed to be enjoying it, moaning wantonly under his ministrations. Perhaps it was because Zevran always seemed so … in control.

Zevran desperately wanted to beg for Fenris to fuck him, but he was incapable of stringing more than a few moans together. Fenris was completely undoing him, his careful veneer of control completely collapsed in a heap.

Fenris slowly removed his fingers, and poured oil onto his now aching erection, slowly guiding it into Zevran, still keeping his firm grip on Zevran's hip. Fenris took his time, allowing Zevran to adjust to him, until he was finally fully seated inside the assassin.

Fenris bent over trailing soft kisses along Zevran's shoulder blades, brushing his long blonde hair to the side and biting into his shoulder gently as he began to move, oh so slowly. He could tell Zevran wanted to start moving his hips, to meet his thrusts, but Fenris breathed into his ear "Not yet," he whispered hoarsely.

Zevran came to his senses enough to utter through clenched teeth "_Festis bei umo canavarum, _Fenris," surprising Fenris with his knowledge of Tevene.

Hearing his native tongue, so sensually accented with Antivan, finally broke Fenris' resolve and he allowed Zevran to move his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. They were both getting close now, their breath shallow, skin obscenely slapping against skin.

Fenris reached down and guided Zevran up, so his back was flush to his chest, and he reached around and grabbed Zevran's weeping cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, while holding him firmly with his other strong arm.

Fenris breathed in Zevran's delicious smell of spice, musk and sex, biting into his shoulder again, trying not to break skin. Zevran couldn't hold back anymore, the coil of heat in his belly on the verge of exploding, driving him over the edge of the abyss.

"Fenris! _Querido! __**Mi Amor**__!"_ he cried, practically screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, spilling all over Fenris' hand and the blankets below. He clenched down so tight that Fenris had no choice but to follow him over the edge, holding onto Zevran so tightly, as he made his final thrusts before spilling deeply inside Zevran.

The two elves collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

Once he's caught his breath, Zevran sits up and looks at the beautiful elf still panting beside him. Zevran strokes his face gently, "you are quite possibly the fiercest lover I have ever had the pleasure to know, _mi pequeño lobo. _I have always relished a lover with such spirit!_" _Zevran said with a laugh.

Fenris looked up at Zevran, caressing the hand on his cheek. "I heard you, you know," he said plainly.

"What did you hear, _querido_?" asked Zevran innocently

"I heard you cry _'mi amor'_ in the end. That phrase I actually know the meaning of. Did you mean it?" Fenris asked tentatively, suddenly feeling shy, not meeting Zevran's gaze.

Zevran contemplated for a moment, running his fingers across the red string he'd worn on his wrist for so long. He then reached for the discarded red string from earlier and proceeded to wrap it around Fenris' wrist, tying it with a deft knot. Fenris' heart skipped a beat.

"_Si,_ mi Amor," he replied, tilting Fenris' face to look at him. "And I think you feel the same, yes?"

Fenris pulled Zevran back down to him, responding "Yes" before pulling him into a tender, loving kiss.


	13. The Mage and the Assassin

Dorian fidgeted with his robes, sitting at the table, trying not to watch Zevran pacing. He couldn't believe he was actually _nervous_ to be alone with the elf, butterflies knotting in his stomach. Considering how much time they'd spent alone together, while planning Fenris' rescue, it surprised him. However, it was a small comfort that Zevran seemed equally nervous.

Dorian eyed the unopened bottle of wine at the table, but decided he needed something a bit … stronger. On the dresser they had a bottle of the finest Antivan brandy, one of Dorian's favorites, and another gift from Isabella. Dorian rose without a word and poured two glasses, and handed one to Zevran.

"Here, you look like you could use it as much as I," Dorian said with a smirk.

Zevran took a long drink from the glass, before finally sitting on the bed, regarding Dorian.

"I think we need to discuss Fenris, yes?" Zevran began, knowing they needed to clear the air about the main thing they had in common – their love for Fenris.

"Agreed, I just don't quite know where to begin," said Dorian, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I did notice Fenris had a new adornment this morning."

Zevran blushed, remembering his declaration of love to Fenris the night before.

"Ah yes, that. It is an Elven thing, to wear the favor of your love … a token if you will," Zevran tried to explain.

"A declaration of love?" Dorian asked

Zevran nodded, blushing.

"I see, so not so unlike the ring I gave Fenris, when I declared not only my love, but my life to him," Dorian said matter-of-factly. "What does that mean for us? Are you still ok … sharing Fenris' affections?"

"He clearly loves both of us, and I don't want to see him hurt. If he wants both of us in his life, who am I to say no?" Zevran replied. "You clearly adore him, and it warms my heart how tender you are with him. He likes to put on a tough face, yes? But I think we both know how vulnerable his heart is."

"Well, I think we both adore him. He is quite adorable, after all, with all his brooding," Dorian said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes he is quite the broody elf, no?" Zevran said with a smirk. "Although, under the right circumstances, he can be quite charming."

"Ah yes, that he can," Dorian agreed. "So, then, we still agree that if Fenris wants both of us, then we both stay?"

"Si, _cariño_, we stay," Zevran nodded.

Dorian blushed at the endearment, starting to feel less nervous now that they had reaffirmed their agreement over Fenris. "So, where does that leave us then? I seem to recall a bit of passion kindling between us before we rescued Fenris, or was I imagining all that?"

"No, I will not deny I find you very attractive, and I enjoy staring at you luridly," Zevran admitted, with another blush, and a mischievous quirk of his lips. "You are a very handsome man, Dorian Pavus."

Zevran put down his glass and crossed the room to where Dorian stood, now standing very close to Dorian. Close enough that the mage could smell his scent of Antivan spice and leather, and feel the heat emanating from his lithe form. Dorian's breath began to get very shallow and his heartbeat began to race, as Zevran reached out a hand and placed it squarely on the center of his chest. He could feel the heat of the hand through the thin robes he chose to wear, and heat rose in his face.

"You flush very beautifully, _cariño_," Zevran said, his accent sounding heavier, his voice more husky.

Dorian put down his glass, and placed his hands on Zevran's hips, drawing him closer, savoring the smell and feel of him.

Zevran slid his hand up from Dorian's chest to his neck, feeling the, flushed skin beneath his own, then slid up to cup the mage's handsome face, his thumb caressing a cheekbone, then over the stubble growing back on Dorian's upper lip.

"Growing back your rakish moustache I see," purred Zevran, moving his face closer to Dorian's.

"Mmm yes, a request from Fenris," Dorian breathed, just before the assassin claimed his mouth.

Zevran kissed like he fought, hard but controlled, with a deep undercurrent of passion. His lips were warm and full, his mouth and warm, talented tongue tasting of brandy. Dorian found the kiss utterly intoxicating, deepening the kiss, wanting more.

Zevran took the lead in this dance, and backed Dorian slowly towards the bed, continuing to pepper his lips with kisses. Their eyes reflected the hunger and desire they felt. It had been building for some time before they rescued Fenris, and had continued to smolder ever since. Neither had reason to hold back any longer.

As the backs of Dorian's knees collided with the bed, Zevran stopped pushing and began slowly disrobing the mage, placing slow, hot kisses along every inch of exposed flesh, making Dorian tremble. Dorian's hands tried to start removing Zevran's leather armor, but were swatted away, Zevran smiling mischievously.

"Ah-ah, _cariño_, have patience," Zevran admonished, teasingly.

The elf was already beginning to drive Dorian to distraction, his erection already painfully hard, and they weren't even in bed yet.

Once Dorian's torso was bared, Zevran began trailing his tongue down the center of Dorian's chest, slowly going lower, over his abs, and belly button, and continued until he hit the waistband of Dorian's breeches. Zevran knelt before Dorian, looking up at the mage lustfully, as he began to undo the laces slowly, letting his fingers brush the hardness beneath, and causing Dorian to let out a strangled moan.

Zevran then pulled down Dorian's breeches and smallclothes down to his knees, in a swift motion, letting Dorian's hard length spring free.

Zevran's hands were now on Dorian's bare hips, and slid back over his firm, round buttocks and back again. He then gripped Dorian's hips firmly, as he slowly began to lick the hard shaft in front of him, causing Dorian to moan audibly, placing his hands on Zevran's shoulders to steady himself.

Zevran took his time, licking from base to tip slowly, moving one hand from Dorian's hip to gently massage his sac before sucking the head into his warm mouth. Dorian was practically _mewling_ with pleasure now, trying to keep his hips still, trying not to just ravish that beautiful mouth.

Zevran slid the length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, sliding up and down the shaft a few times, while Dorian tried hard not to pass out from the pleasure. Zevran gave one last suck and a swirl of his tongue around the head before standing back up, pushing Dorian roughly onto the bed, a wicked grin on his face. He knew Dorian was now at his mercy, and would be pliant to whatever pleasure he wanted to give … and take.

Zevran had to allow himself to be claimed by Fenris in their lovemaking, but he could tell Dorian longed to be the one who was claimed, that he enjoyed a strong hand to take control, and Zevran was more than happy to oblige.

As Dorian settled himself on the bed, Zevran pulled Dorian's breeches off in one sweeping motion, and then began to slowly strip off his own armor, making a show of it for Dorian. Zevran's eyes practically twinkled with the thoughts of all the wonderful things he could do with this gorgeous man lying before him.

Once Zevran was completely naked as well, he slowly crawled up the bed towards Dorian, wetting his lips with his tongue, looking very much like a beast stalking its prey. Dorian visibly gulped, his heart pounding at the sight of this beautiful elf, with his skin golden brown from his years under the hot Antivan sun, and his lithe form with taut, defined muscles, and the long, silky blonde hair that fell across his shoulders. For once, Dorian was speechless.

Zevran claimed the mage's mouth once again, hot and fierce, before trailing his mouth along the side of his jaw, down to the crook of his neck, and inhaled the wonderful scent of the man's musk, mingled with cologne. Dorian's hands moved to tangle themselves into Zevran's long, silky hair.

Zevran took his time, letting his hands and mouth roam over Dorian's body, discovering all of the man's pleasure points. Soon he had Dorian _mewling_ in pleasure again. Finally, Zevran's hands found their way down to Dorian's achingly hard length, stroking it firmly, causing Dorian to groan, arching his hips into the touch, and desperately needing more.

"Ah, _cariño_, you truly are marvelous. I cannot wait any longer to make slow, sweet love to you," Zevran purred into Dorian's ear.

Grabbing the bottle of oil from the dresser next to the bed, he first lay himself on top of Dorian, kissing passionately, positioning his own hard length next to Dorian's and circling his hips lazily, causing their lengths to rub against each other, driving Dorian mad.

Without being asked, Dorian spread his legs under Zevran, inviting him in, eager to feel the assassin fill him. Zevran sat back and opened the bottle of oil, slicking his fingers, before slowly massaging Dorian's entrance, sliding in first one, then two fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Zevran knew exactly when his fingers found _that spot_ inside of Dorian, as the mage arched his back and moaned wantonly.

Dorian was sucked into a vortex of pleasure that he never wanted to escape. He'd had plenty of experience and even as amazing as sex with Fenris was, Zevran took him to a completely different level of amazing. _Transcendent _seemed more appropriate. He never thought anyone could make him feel this good … and just when he didn't think it could get any better, Zevran began to slide his hard length into him and the world became a blinding, white-hot point of pleasure.

Zevran was relishing his complete and utter seduction of this gorgeous specimen of Tevinter breeding. His taut, muscular frame and tanned skin, offset by those sparkling silver eyes. Always so sure, so confident, so _in-control_, coming completely _undone_ by a mere elf. An elf with skills, no doubt, but an elf all the same.

However, there was something more building up here than a mere release, and Zevran's heart felt a new, wonderful ache as his eyes locked onto Dorian's, even as he languidly thrust his cock into his tight heat. Dorian's eyes seemed to reflect the same emotion, as he reached out and pulled Zevran into another kiss – this one filled with more tenderness and emotion.

As Zevran promised, their love making was slow and sweet, as he took his time, thrusting slowly, letting Dorian feel every inch of him. After what felt like an eternity, Zevran began to feel his release drawing near and he took Dorian's erection into his expert hand and began slowly stroking, matching his own thrusts. Dorian arched his back again, crying out Zevran's name before finally finding his release, spilling over Zevran's hand. As Dorian came, he clenched his muscles so beautifully it drove Zevran over the brink as well, and he came hard, filling Dorian with his seed.

Zevran collapsed onto Dorian and they lay there for a long while, panting and sweaty and completely _spent_.

Dorian finally found his voice again, and gave a low, sexy chuckle as he kissed Fenris' forehead.

"Is something amusing, _mi cariño_?" Zevran asked

"Oh nothing really. I was just recalling a brief conversation I had with the Divine … with Leliana … back in Skyhold. She was regaling us with tales over dinner one night and one involved you, when you both were still following around the Hero of Ferelden, trying to stop the Fifth Blight," Dorian explained, while gently caressing Zevran's cheek, tucking a stray stand of blonde hair behind the elf's ear.

"Let me guess, the story involved Isabella, yes?" Zevran asked, with amusement.

"Yes! I see now that Leliana was not exaggerating about your seductive charms," Dorian said, pulling in Zevran for another quick, tender kiss. "I can't seem to stop kissing you, my dear assassin. It's those damnable luscious lips you have."

"Ah yes, it's practically a curse you see, having these full, kissable lips," Zevran replied, punctuating the point by kissing Dorian again.

Dorian's hand drifted to Zevran's wrist, caressing the ring string tied there. The favor that symbolized what Fenris meant to Zevran, and felt a slight pang of jealousy.

"What are you thinking about, _mi cariño_?" Zevran asked, balancing himself on an elbow in order to look into Dorian's eyes.

"I … I'm thinking that I might not object to you wearing a favor from me, if you were of a mind," Dorian said nervously.

"Oh, is that so?" Zevran asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"We both know how we feel for Fenris, but … I am starting to feel the same about you. I've felt a connection to you for a while now. Partly due to our mutual affection for Fenris, but now I think it's something more," Dorian explained.

"Something more …?" Zevran asked innocently, trying to coax a confession out of Dorian.

"Blast it Zevran, I'm trying to tell you I think I'm in love with you," Dorian said exasperatedly.

Zevran reached out and cupped Dorian's face, pulling him closer. "Good, _mi cariño_, because I love you too," Zevran said before kissing Dorian again, full of tenderness and emotion. "That is why I think we can make this work, the three of us."

"I do too, I only hope that Fenris can see how good we all are for each other," Dorian said. "I can't imagine having to give you up."

Dorian got up and walked over to his belongings. He took out a leather chord that was part of one of his elaborate leather outfits, and came back to the bed. Without a word he took Zevran's arm and slowly wrapped the chord loosely around his wrist, below the red string, then tying it off with a small knot. He then brought Zevran's wrist to his mouth, kissing it, kissing the string and the leather chord. Zevran pulled Dorian into an embrace peppering his face with kisses.

Dorian sat back, looking at Zevran, looking like he was trying to remember something when his eyes lit up and he caressed Zevran's cheek and said almost reverently, "_Ma vhenan._" Zevran didn't speak the elven language, but he knew that phrase, and his eyes began to tear a little bit at the endearment.

Zevran then seemed to get his own idea and he walked over to his belongings, pulling out what looked like an earring. He walked over to Dorian and handed it to him.

"Here it seems like an appropriate moment to give you this," Zevran said.

"Is that an earring?" Dorian asked.

"I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows. A Rivaini merchant prince, and he was wearing a single, jeweled earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing." Zevran said, with a smirk. "I thought it was beautiful and I took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it since, and it's meant a lot to me … and I'd like you to have it."

Dorian looked at the earring, a beautiful golden loop studded with diamonds. "You know this means I'll have to get my ear pierced, right? Mar my perfect body, oh my father is going to love that!" Dorian said with a laugh and a twinkle in his eye.

"I can help you with that, if you like," Zevran offered.

Sometime later as Dorian began to drift asleep with Zevran in his arms, his fingers played over his newly pierced ear and its sparkly new adornment, and he smiled contentedly.


	14. Home is Where the Heart is

Fenris, Dorian and Zevran sat around the table in their quarters, quietly eating their meal. Isabella threatened them all with bodily harm if they left yet another meal untouched, as had happened on the previous three nights.

Zevran was the first to come out of his reverie, chuckling to himself. "I am glad to see Isabella has not lost any of her feistiness over the years," he said nostalgically.

"Why didn't you ever pursue her?" Fenris asked

"Ah well, while Isabella is a lot of fun to take a tumble with, she was never the sort to be tied down," Zevran explained with a wink, "at least not in that way. It was fun to take our pleasures from each other a time or two, but she was never willing to give more than that."

Fenris nodded, "Yes, I recall her being quite loose with her affections during the time I knew her in Kirkwall as well. She even flirted with me a time or two, but I found nothing enticing about her."

Fenris looked at Dorian, admiring the new earring he was sporting. "It suits you," he said, reaching out to run his finger over the glittering adornment.

Dorian blushed slightly, "I'm glad you approve, love. Does this mean … ?"

Fenris rose from his seat and paced around the room, trying to find the right words he wanted to say.

"The last three nights have helped me come to a decision. I can't deny my feelings … I love you both and I can't … I won't … choose between you," Fenris said affectionately. "Clearly, you two have also formed a connection with each other as well, and I can't ask either of you to give that up."

Fenris sighed "Maker, this is going to be complicated."

Dorian laughed warmly, "I daresay I hope my father doesn't fall over in shock when he learns I now have two elven lovers."

Dorian stood, and drew Fenris into his arms and gestured for Zevran to join them. The three of them just stood there, holding each other for a while.

Zevran then got a very naughty look in his eyes, and he let his hands wander, each hand finding an ass cheek and squeezing suggestively.

Dorian rolled his eyes, "You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

"Si, _mi cariño_," Zevran replied huskily, "how can I not be, with two such beautiful men in my arms?"

While still holding the two elves in his arms, Dorian bent down to put a searing kiss on Zevran's lips, remembering the passion they had shared the night before.

Fenris felt a twinge of jealousy seeing the two kiss, tensing slightly, and Dorian sensed his tension. Dorian gently rubbed Fenris' back and turned his attention to the lyrium-lined elf, kissing him just as passionately, and Fenris relaxed into Dorian's embrace.

"Never doubt my love for you, _Amatus,_" Dorian whispered.

"Si, _mi querido_, we both love you so very much," Zevran said, pulling Fenris into a fiercely passionate kiss. "We also know how fragile your heart is. We will let you set the pace of whatever is between us. Tell us, what is it you want?"

He had felt lucky to find love with Dorian after his disappointments in love in the past, his heart breaking a little when he still thought of Hawke and Anders. Then when he thought Zevran had also left his life for good he had almost given up hoping he'd ever find love, believing he was probably too broken and bitter.

Now, here in this moment, to have both Dorian and Zevran holding him, declaring their love for him, it overwhelmed his senses and his emotions.

Fenris buried his head between their two shoulders, clinging to them both, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven. When he lifted his head there were tears streaming down his face.

"What I want is both of you, in my life, always. Please say you will always be by my side," Fenris said.

Dorian and Zevran both raised a hand to cup Fenris' face, wiping his tears with their thumbs, and in unison said "We promise."

"Let us show you how much," Dorian breathed into Fenris' ear.

They drew Fenris into a tighter embrace, planting sweet, tender kisses along Fenris' jaw and down his neck.

Fenris sighed in contentment.

Dorian swept Fenris off his feet into his arms (again) and carried the lithe elf to their bed. He and Zevran began to slowly undress Fenris, kissing and caressing every inch of him. Then they got up and began to undress each other, making a little show of it for Fenris, bringing a smile to the elf's face.

Then Zevran and Dorian returned to the bed, each taking a place at Fenris' side, to continue kissing and caressing, making Fenris whimper and moan.

Zevran took a pause from his ministrations, looking at his two young, beautiful lovers. In some ways he didn't feel he deserved such happiness, after the life he had led. Coming out of his brief reverie he asked "How do you want us, _mi querido_?" as he slowly began to stroke Fenris' erection, eliciting a moan from the younger elf.

Fenris' voice failed him and instead he sat up, kissing Zevran while pushing the older elf onto his back, and he started to arch his hips into Zevran's groin. Then with his hands he tried to indicate that he wanted Dorian behind him.

The thought of taking Fenris, while Fenris took Zevran sent a rush of heat to Dorian's cock, making him even harder than he already had been. Dorian eagerly grabbed the bottle of oil and positioned himself where Fenris wanted him. "Let me prepare you both," Dorian said huskily.

Dorian slicked his fingers and reached down to massage Zevran's entrance first, while Fenris continued to slowly rut against the older elf slowly, kissing Zevran breathless. Zevran moaned into Fenris' kisses as Dorian slowly breached his tight ring of muscle, sliding in first one finger, and then two, slowly widening his entrance for Fenris. When Zevran began arching his hips into Dorian's fingers, he knew Zevran was ready, and withdrew. He slicked his hand and grabbed Fenris' erection, slicking it, before using his hands on Fenris' hip and erection to help guide the younger elf into Zevran, both of the elves moaning loudly as Fenris slowly slid his length into Zevran.

The scene before him was so erotic, Dorian couldn't help but stare for a moment as he watched Fenris sink himself into Zevran slowly. It was probably the most erotic thing Dorian had ever seen and he was so close to almost coming right there just from the sight of it.

"Take me Dorian, I want to feel you inside me," Fenris moaned, bringing Dorian out of his reverie. Once again he slicked his fingers, this time sliding them into Fenris, taking his time to prepare Fenris, stretching him and pleasuring him with his fingers.

Dorian knew when Fenris was ready for him almost on instinct now, and soon was slicking his own erection before finally tossing the bottle of oil aside and sinking himself into his lover. The hot, tightness was almost overwhelming after being so incredibly turned on just watching the two make love.

Fenris was beyond a state of utter bliss, feeling both the tight heat of Zevran around his cock and the delicious fullness of Dorian inside of him. He never thought anything could ever feel this good.

Slowly all three of them began to move, slowly finding a rhythm with each other, flesh slapping against flesh as their trusts became harder, more urgent. Fenris gave into the ecstasy, thrusting into Zevran and then arching into Dorian with abandon. He never felt quite so whole … so complete. The sensations were almost overwhelming and he wouldn't last long at this rate.

Between Zevran moaning "mi amor" and Dorian groaning "amatus," Fenris' heart fluttered and felt so much love for these two amazing men.

Soon … too soon … Fenris was on the edge of the abyss, trying to hold on, to let it build to more impossible heights, before he finally let himself crash, coming hard, spilling inside of Zevran, jerking his hips as Dorian continued to pound into him a few more times before crying out his own release. Fenris regained enough of his sense to then grab Zevran's erection and stroking him to completion as well.

Afterwards, Fenris lay between them, basking in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. Zevran and Dorian each had an arm around his waist, and were nuzzling their faces into his chest, sighing contentedly.

Fenris felt the most at peace as he'd ever felt in his entire life. Even more so than the few weeks of peace he and Dorian had found in Tevinter together. He finally found himself feeling whole and part of him realized that he did indeed need both of these men in his life. They each filled a void he didn't even know he had until he'd met them.

Fenris finally felt at home.


	15. Crows' Revenge

Their long voyage finally at an end, Isabella's ship was finally docking in Minrathous. Isabella gave Zevran and Fenris hugs good bye, and tried to hug Dorian as well, when he stepped back trying to avoid it. "Now, sweet thing, I won't bite! I promise!" Isabella crooned, before finally trapping Dorian in an unwanted embrace.

As they were finally walking down the gangplank towards the docks, Dorian asked with a shudder "Is she always that handsy when she says goodbye?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but it's not so bad, no?" Zevran said with a wink.

"For you maybe not, but I'm not overly fond of having girly-bits being pressed into my chest," Dorian huffed.

Zevran just laughed and even Fenris smirked a little at Dorian's obvious discomfort.

"Well, I for one, will be glad to get home and take a proper bath!" Dorian continued indignantly. "Let's get a carriage this time, I'm not really in the mood for walking."

Dorian quickly hailed a carriage and it whisked them off to the Pavus estate.

When they arrived they quickly noted that something was amiss. The front gate to the estate stood ajar, and the house seemed eerily quiet for mid-day. Dorian ran to the front door, which stood wide open. Rushing inside Dorian cried out in horror.

Dorian's mother's body hung from the central chandelier in the foyer, with a note pinned to the hem of her dress. Dead bodies of servants and personal guards were strewn everywhere.

Zevran and Fenris ran faster at the sound of Dorian's distress, finding Dorian doubled over, retching all over the fine Tevinter marble floor. The two elves quickly worked together to lower the poor woman's body to the floor, and Zevran grabbed the note, quickly scanning it, while Fenris tried to comfort Dorian. Dorian sagged against Fenris, wracked with sobs, repeating the word "why?" over and over.

"The Crows," Zevran ground out between clenched teeth. "they also hold your father for ransom"

Dorian was in shock, and didn't know how to respond.

"What ransom do they ask for?" Fenris enquired, while still trying to calm Dorian.

"Me. They want only me," said Zevran.

Dorian looked up at Zevran then, still dumbstruck over the entire situation.

Zevran collapsed on his knees, as if defeated. "I told you Dorian. I told you I should have just turned myself into the Crows in exchange for Fenris. I knew we wouldn't escape the Crows wrath so easily."

"Wait, you were planning to sacrifice yourself for me?" Fenris asked, anger and disbelief rising in his voice.

"Si, _mi amor_, because I am so very tired of running," Zevran said with a sigh. "The Crows insist I come to them tonight, or Halward Pavus dies … slowly."

"So what do we do? How do we rescue Magister Pavus?" Fenris asked Zevran.

"We give them what they want, of course," said Zevran, defeated.

"Do you mean you'll provide a distraction so we can rescue Dorian's father? Will you be able to escape them afterwards?" Fenris pressed.

"No, mi amor. I will not be able to escape this time. I am going to willingly give myself up to the Crows. As I said, I am tired of running, of putting other people in danger because of me. I will never be free of the Crows. They will never let me be." Zevran crumpled into a heap on the floor and Fenris ran to him, cradling the assassin as Zevran's careful veneer of confidence broke around him and he began to sob.

Zevran's sobs broke Dorian out of his shocked state and he crawled over to Zevran's side, clinging to him. Zevran wailed and cried as he released years' worth of suppressed emotions, unable to contain them any longer. In his mind, this was the end of a very long road. It would have been less painful if he hadn't let himself fall so hopelessly in love.

Fenris held Zevran and let the elder elf cling to him as he sobbed out his grief.

"No."

Zevran looked up at Fenris then, with questioning eyes.

"No, Zevran, we are not going to allow you to sacrifice yourself, there must be another way," Fenris said emphatically.

Dorian nodded in agreement. "Even if we have to take out every last Crow in Thedas, _they will not have you_. First we need to rescue my father. We have an estate in Qunaris he can go to, and more security can be placed around him for safety. The Magisterium would not allow the Crows to harm one of their own."

"And then what, cariño? We go on the run again?" Zevran spat, anger rising in him again.

"No. We go on the offensive. We make our plans and strike at the very heart of the Crows, once and for all," Dorian said determinedly.

Zevran laughed then "We do? With what army? No one has been able to undermine the Crows in over a thousand years!"

Just then there were footsteps outside the door and the three men sprang into action, posturing for battle until the figure appeared in the doorway, and they realized who it was.

"With the Chantry's army, of course," said the Divine Victoria, as she entered.

"Leliana!" Zevran exclaimed, and quickly corrected, kneeling before her "Divine Victoria. My apologies, your eminence."

"Oh get up Zevran, you silly elf, you can call me Leliana as much as you like, I don't mind," Leliana said, smiling. "Besides as long as I'm in Tevinter, I really shouldn't be advertising who I really am, yes?"

She then turned to Dorian "I am so sorry for your loss. I found out too late about the Crows latest plans. I am tired of them tromping all over Thedas without consequence."

"So, does that mean you'll help us rescue my father?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, and then we will help you take down the Crows once and for all," said Leliana. "I am going to declare a little holy war against the Crows. Now that I have the power to command the Chantry, I might as well use it to do some good!"

Zevran finally felt truly hopeful about his future for the first time in his life.

_To be Continued in Part 3 of the Trials of the Wolf series, titled "Revenge of the Wolf."_


	16. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
